


Casuality

by Melibell



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Collars, Gore, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: This is a very indulgent work written for me myself and I on characters that only appeared in like three episodes of Disco, because I love them and wanted something to exist o/, Enjoy this niche with me XD!
Relationships: Shukar/Ithyk/Ithor
Kudos: 1





	1. Glossary and Info

  * Notes: 
    * Shukar is a Shen
    * Andorian lifespans are between 300 - 400 years the right environments like Andor or other ice planets. While on any other planet or environment, they live anywhere from 150 ~ 200 years.
    * Andorians used to have wings but they developed out, some of Shukar’s generation might still have vestigial ones.
    * **Ishki** \- Love in Orion
    * Shukar and Admiral are twin Andorians based on that S31 Shukar doesnt have a scar while The Admiral Shukar does.
    * Shukar's descendant in Disco also shows up in the future as a Regulator, which is tthe inspiration for this fic. Also im a sucker for Andorian/Orion ships xd
    * In some Andorian linguistic traditions, Andorians have name "prefixes" which indicate which of the four sexes they are. The "prefixes" thus encountered are as follows. 
      * Zhen - zh'
      * Shen - sh'
      * Chan - ch'
      * Thaan - th' 
        * **Andorian Parent**
          * _zhavey,_
          * _shreya,_
          * _charan,_
          * _thavan_
        * **Andorian Parent by marriage**
          * _zhadi,_
          * _shidei,_
          * _chada,_
          * _thadu_




	2. Prologue

“So Brother, This will be the last time we ever see each other.” Admiral Shukar stands tall, his shoulders strong, confident. He smiles, a soft glow to his weathered face.

“I’m afraid so. Discovery is going to preserve the future and I must follow.” The brother, an Andorian that shares the Admiral’s looks almost to the letter, only the large scar on his cheek breaks the mirror effect. He stands at attention, keeping a space between them, a gaping void filled with unspoken history that feels too hard to cross.

The void he created when he joined Section 31 and gave up his name, his history. He left it all behind for his brother, but he does not think the others understand the sacrifice he made.

“I will miss you, brother.” The Admiral has no such thoughts racing through his head or any hesitation to break that gap, pulling his younger twin into a hug.

He goes rigid at the touch, never being comfortable with such close touch. The Admiral pulls back with a roll of his eyes, far enough for their stalks to touch, the turmoil of emotions pulses over their telepathic bond they had since they were children.

“I will … think of you as well.” He says with a pause, breaking the bond. He swallows to keep some semblance of control.

“I couldn’t ask for more Shukar.” The Admiral laughs.

His twin recoils at the name. “Brother, you know well enough I have left that name, and our family behind.”

“I do, something I still do not agree with.” He takes a step back, crossing his arms. “But now that you are going to the future, where I am long gone, there is no reason to not carry the family name forward.”

Shukar clicks his tongue, tilting his head, his stalks point down. “I can’t…”

“I did not say you had a choice, I want you to finally be connected to something, even so far in the future.” His smile never drops.

“Brother…” Shukar sighs.

“Stop, just do this for me, if not for yourself.” He takes his brother by the shoulder.

“Fine” Shukar rolls his eyes. “One last thing.” He frowns, glancing to the door where the Admiral’s family is gathered to say their good-byes. In the middle is an Andorian that shares an almost identical resemblance to the Admiral, down to the scar. “Take care of that mirror copy, make sure he doesn’t ruin my reputation too much.” He smirks.

Admiral laughs. “If there is anything left to ruin.” He teases. Shukar glares at him.

“Yeah, yeah. I will” he says after an amused pause.

An alarm rings. Shukar pulls away. Admiral’s smile drops for the first time during the party. “It’s time for you to go.” He sighs, tears threaten to spill.

“So it is, goodbye, my old friend.” His voice cracks. He pulls away, turning away before he lets his emotion overwhelm him.

“Oh wait!” The Admiral reaches out. “I will leave something for you on Andor, to remember us by in that far future”

Shukar nods, letting the door close on his past as he looks to the future.


	3. Forsaken

The earth shakes, whistling fills his ears. The grinding of metal against the ground, pain spreading out through his body. Shukar forces his eyes open, the world tilts even as it stands still, everything is gray. The base of his stalks aches. He pushes up with a deep breath, freeing his legs from what is left off the shuttle. It is a miracle he survived with only a few bruised bones.

He sits up, leaning against an outcropping of rock. He feels his forehead, hissing as his hand brushes over the stump of a stalk. Shukar sighs, thinking back. When he entered the time stream everything went well for the first hour following in Discovery’s wake but then something went wrong. The shuttle being smaller couldn’t handle the waves of the stream and it was knocked out just before the end. He doesn’t remember much after that until he woke up in the embers of the crash.

Shukar closes his eyes, willing the world to stop spinning. It helps but not by much.

The air smells fresh as the wind carries away the ash and dust. There is a hint of an ocean breeze. Shukar pulls back at his collar, his skin feels warm and clammy. He slowly forces his eyes open, the world remains gray. He counts himself lucky that it at least stopped spinning.

Shukar wills himself to get up, every muscle in his body spasms in complaint. He bites his lip against the pain. He sighs, there is no time to sit still. He has to find shelter before whoever lives on this planet comes to investigate the crash. He has no doubts that someone will if Discovery managed to save the future. Shukar is not quite sure how that works, he just has to trust it did. This also means he plans to be gone before those saved find him.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

“Sir!” a panicked Andorian runs into a dimly lit room filled with monitors. “The sensors have picked up a temporal disturbance in the atmosphere.” She sets down a pad on the simple metal table in front of her superior.

The Orion man with dark forest skin, covered in scars. He has short black hair that is getting gray at the roots, a large scar under his eye frames his chiseled face. His arm, with which he picks up the tablet gives to metal from flesh at the elbow.

He skims the information with a raised eyebrow.

“What should we do Reg, it’s right at Requiems borders, they won't be very happy with that.” He scratches at her neck with nervous energy.

“I don’t give a shit what they want.” The Orion growls, getting up, catching the edge of the table, it rattles in complaint. “Log it Sheia. Then follow me” He gestures at one of the monitors. “You,” he points at a young Andorian working in the corner. “Follow me” he barks, brushing past Sheia and out the door.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Shukar’s legs tremble, they feel heavy. He fights to take each step as his entire body cries in exhaustion and pain. His vision blurs as his useless stalks hang limp and broken, rendering his world an unbalanced sea of gray. Shukar’s knees are raw and bruised where his thin exoskeleton has cracked and chipped away.

Shukar takes a moment to look behind him to scan for danger, it proves to be a mistake. He falls to his knees for the dozenth time. It gets harder to get up each time he falls.

His chest rises as he takes a deep breath. Shukar tilts his head. The lighter gray of the sky stretches as far as his eyes can see, sometimes catching wisps of blue as his eyes struggle to take in the lights.

He still sees the smoke from the shuttle flow up. Shukar sighs, he did not walk as far as he thought he did.

It does not make getting up off the ground any easier. It would be so easy to give up. It would be easy to just give in to that scream for sleep, for rest that pulses through his entire body, every logical shred telling him to stop.

He laughs, wincing as he gets up. He was never one for logic, as any Andorian would attest that logic is always a Vulcan pursuit.

“Well look at that.”

Shukar makes it halfway to standing, one knee still resting solidly on the ground.

He lurches up, turning quickly. Yet another mistake but he manages to stay standing with pure willpower.

His eyes focus on a tall Orion man, his black hair neatly cropped and streaked with gray, a large scar takes up most of his face. Older generations of Orions are rare, but this one is nothing more than a hybrid, with light ridges on his neck that do not belong. He would hold as much rank as Shukar does in the syndicate, which is to say, none. So he does not drop his guard, shifting his weight to prepare for an attack.

Behind the grizzled Orion is a young Andorian, the intricate style of her hair marks her as a shen. She in turn is followed by a Tellarite who has his weapon trained on Shukar.

He can't help but smirk for a moment, even this far in the future, some things never change.

“That's an interesting badge you have there.” The Orion nods.

Shukar covers the Section 31 emblem by reflex. If he was able to think straight he would have taken it off as soon as he landed. Not all places welcome the federation, especially not the sanctioned. For some reason he expected the future to be welcoming of the Federation, but perhaps that was foolish. His preconceptions that are no doubt old fashioned will get him killed.

“Take him in” The Orion gestures after becoming certain that Shukar is not going to speak.

He does not wait for them to move, gathering his remaining, adrenaline-fueled strength into his legs. His claws leave large gashes in the solid ground.

Shukar dodges around the Orion, kicking the gun out of the Tellarites grip, catching it in the air, and firing. The man dissolves with a cut off scream. He does not take the time to react to how effective their weapons are.

He pivots, and before the leader can react takes him by the chin and twists his neck with a snap. 

The Andorian is caught less unaware. She recognizes the style of the Ahm Tal school and knows how deadly it can be. She activates her gun and fires.

Shukar dodges barely, it still grazes his side painfully, obliterating his protective chitin and the skin underneath. He falls to his knees with a groan. He glares at her, struggling to stand up.

“Don’t make another move, I will not miss a second time.” She growls.

He thinks for a moment, releasing the breath he was holding. Shukar drops his hand in surrender, part of his orders was to survive and he is still holding on to those old words.

She breathes out in relief but not so much as to drop her guard. She spins a dial on her gun then fires it again.

Shukar can’t resist the darkness that closes around his mind, falling unconscious in that same pose.

The Andorian Shen flips her braid over her shoulder with a sigh, looking around the now quiet clearing.

“Shit, this is going to be a bitch to report.” She nudges her superior with a foot, wrinkling her nose when he doesn't shift.

“Ithor will blow a gasket, I should have sent Carn to do this shit.” She bends down to take the teleporter of the man's chest.

She flicks her wrist so her weapon changes to a knife, she steps on the Orion’s arm and cuts it off neatly at the elbow with a grunt. She picks it up and puts it in one of his bags, clicking the clasp off his belt.

Then she places the teleporter on Shukar’s unconscious form and activates it, dreading the explanations she will have to give.


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art commissioned from the always amazing and beautiful Daedra on tumblr (https://daedradagon.tumblr.com/) Please support them!

Shukar wakes, the pain instantly hits him and he groans, slowly opening his eyes. The surroundings are disorienting.

Shukar moves slowly, cradling his side. He is on a metal floor, rough against his skin. His mind feels cloudy with the heat of a fever.

“Shit, finally. Did you enjoy your nap, spy?” The voice is unfamiliar, deep, it feels strange, which is to say Shukar for a moment forgot just where he was, and that nothing would be familiar again.

He takes a deep breath to calm his mind. The mask of cold indifference settles over his features. He straightens his back even though his side starts to protest even more. Shukar crosses his legs and stares back into the gray muddy darkness with defiance.

The man who spoke comes into light given off by two identical lights.

Shukar takes him in, yet another Orion but not a half breed like the last one he killed. He has a solid jaw and eyes that pierce through Shukar with a wave of always present anger.

He can’t tell much more as the world is still in shades of gray until his stalks grow back.

“Where did you come from?” The Orion demands with a growl.

Shukar ignores him, his eyes focusing on an especially fascinating corner of the light fixture behind the man. He would be more cooperative if he knew for sure if this was the syndicate and if the Orion introduces himself with any sort of credentials but that becomes unlikely with every passing minute.

The man grinds his teeth in annoyance. “Where did you get this badge?” He holds the piece of shining black metal. Shukar does not react.

His captor makes a noise of disgust, the badge cracks in his grip. Shukar swallows, willing the compartment not to open.

Luck is not on his side, the warped metal causes the badge to slide open with a click.

The Orion narrows his eyes, flipping the badge around.

“Yo, Ithyk! I found something” he calls behind him.

“Found what?” Someone calls back, Shukar tries to make out shapes beyond the darkness but it doesn't help.

“No idea, some compartment. ” He digs into the small badge, taking out a thin piece of metal in the shape of the Ahm Tal emblem which has a transparent section where a pill is.

The one who the man called Ithyk comes into the corridor that contains the cells. He is a smaller Andorian, most likely a Thaan by his manner. 

He looks up at the badge. “Syndicate?” Ithyk takes the smaller emblem, holding it up to the light. “Did you hear anything about the Syndicate being here Ithor?”

The Orion shakes his head. He turns back to Shukar. “Who do you answer to?!” He demands.

Shukar again stays silent.

“Use the drone.” Ithyk nods.

Ithor flicks his wrist and a small whirring starts, a triangular spinning bot blinks with a red light, illuminating the hall for a minute.

Shukar takes note of a door at the end of the hall before the light moves towards Ithor then past the barrier. Shukar watches it with suspicion.

It comes to a stop, opens what strongly resembles a blooming flower, and sprays him with a strange mist.

Shukar holds his breath, trying to resist.

“This is taking too long.” Ithor takes out a small remote, pressing it.

The shock originating at his neck goes through Shukar’s body. The sudden pain forces him to breathe in the mist. He feels his wound start to bleed where he holds it.

“Is it working? You better not have fucked around with it again” Ithor says off-hand.

“I am not so simple as to be affected by—“ Shukar cuts himself off by digging his claws into his palm.

“That’s a yes.” Ithor chuckles. “So I will ask again, where are you from.”

“Andor.” He bites his lip.

“Andor??? This is idiotic, we are not going to get anything out of him like this.” Ithor turns on Ithyk.

“A stronger dose?” Ithyk suggests.

“No that could kill him with that blaster burn.” Ithor nods at the wound Shukar is cradling.

“Do we care?” Ithyk looks over the Andorian who is struggling to keep his mouth shut, blue blood trickles from his lip.

“If he is from the syndicate, killing him will cause too much bullshit I don't want to deal with.” He shrugs, taking a step closer, closer than necessary.

“We could…”

“I am not calling that bitch brother of mine.” Ithor finishes before Ithyk can. It is something they do often it seems. Some unspoken words pass between them as they decide what to do with him

“You two should get a room.” Shukar groans. His vision is turning dark again and he feels blood slowly flow past his fingers.

Ithyk glances at him first.

“Who is your controller, who owns your contract?” Ithor growls again.

“You are asking all the wrong questions.” Shukar hums low, leaning back to rest against the invisible light barrier of the cell. His eyes half open as he fights to stay awake. The drug lets him relax more than he would otherwise.

He laughs with a shake off the head, everything he did not want to focus on hits him all at once. The Discovery is gone, he has no mission and he is stuck in who knows where. He swallows, struggling to control himself but everything is too much.

The two who have captured him with something that could be akin to concern but Shukar is too out of it to tell.

“What should we be asking then?” Ithyk points his stalks forward.

Ithor has his hands on his hips, which just makes Shukar laugh more. He looks like a disapproving parent whose child misbehaved.

“Many things, but if the two of you had any brains at all, you could figure it out.” He chuckles. “I didn't know the syndicate made a business of hiring fools in the future.” He gestures, letting go of his side for a brief moment, blood drips off his hand onto the floor, bright blue against the metal.

“The future? Fuck!” Ithor swears with annoyance. “I need a drink.” He storms off.

Ithyk hesitates. He glances between Ithor’s retreating back and Shukar’s wound. There is something about the injured Andorian that seems familiar. He can’t quite place it. Ithyk shakes his head, walking after the Orion.

Shukar doesn't stay conscious for long after that, the darkness is a welcome reprieve.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

The bar, if it can be called that settles into an uneasy quiet as soon as Ithor enters.

The whole in the wall that one would need to know where to look is used to the presence of their leaders. They come here more often than anybody would like but nobody ever says anything.

They look away as Ithor strides to his usual table, which was taken when they entered but is quickly cleared before he takes notice.

He slides into the booth, his knees hit the top of the table as not many things are built for his height.

Ithyk joins him a moment later, sitting down with quiet dignity.

“Hey boys. The usual.” The waitress, a young Orion with grayish-green skin steps to the table.

“Hey, Elra.” Ithor acknowledges her presence.

Ithyk doesn’t, he instead pulls up a screen interface, focusing on typing in words quickly.

She pays it no mind, used to Ithor doing all the talking, it is rare Ithyk states his mind. So most do not even pay attention to him, just knowing that he is always with the Orion.

“Heard Reg got killed, about time huh?” She laughs with a roll of the eyes.

Ithor scoffs. “Yeah, took him long enough.” He leans back on the soft leather seat.

“Who killed him. I heard it was the Syndicate.” She leans down with her hands planted on the table's surface. “So much for the protection, he always went on and on about.” She laughs.

“Someone we are going to put to use.” Ithyk chimes in, looking up.

Ithor glances at him, narrowing his eyes. “Just get us a bottle and gossip later.” He adjusted his position, lifting one leg to rest on the leather.

She crinkles her nose at the dirt it leaves on the seat but says nothing as she pushes off and leaves them without a word.

“What was that about?” Ithor whispers low when she is out of earshot. “Use him??”

Ithyk swallows, not great with confrontation even from Ithor. “How did he do it?” The Andorian deflects, looking back to the screen.

Ithor shrugs. “L’atra wasn’t very coherent when she brought Reg’s arm.” He rolls his eyes, remembering how she ran in and just threw the disembodied arm on his desk.

“Is she ever?” Ithyk scoffs.

“No, suppose not but Reg had a soft spot for her.” He shakes his head. Orion’s tend to have an obsession with Andorians that goes beyond practically it. He looks at Ithyk, perhaps he is not so different. “She is gone now, there is no room for Requiem for a courier who won’t put in the work.”

“Good” Ithyk nods, not looking up from the orange glow of the screen.

“The Ahm Tal hasn't been seen after the burn.” Ithyk continues, flipping the screen around.

Ithor nods. “The Syndicate absorbed them when your kind joined the Empire.” He flicks the screen to show a map of the known universe, the green of the Orion Syndicate reaching to almost every corner of each quadrant.

“We should kill him,” Ithor grumbles. He does not want to deal with time travel and all the shit that will get him from the others.

“No. I want to keep him” Ithyk turns off the screen, taking Ithor’s hand that rests on the table in his.

“Seriously? Why.” He moves to face Ithyk, lowering his leg, it hits the top of the table again. He runs his thumb over a scar on the Andorian's palm that is yet to heal.

“Curiosity? There is something about him that's… familiar” he says with an air of uncertainty.

“Does this have something to do with your family?” Ithor lets concern break through the slight annoyance of the whole situation.

“No!” Ithyk is quick to protest. He sighs. “Maybe, it just seems strange for a man with the emblem to show up on the outskirts… it has to be him. He has to be doing this.” His antenna quivers at the mere thought of his family.

“If your father was here, we would know and why would he hire someone to pretend to be from the future, or kill Reg for that matter” He shakes his head. “No this has to be something else.”

Ithyk feels better but does not look convinced. “It's just… I don't want to kill him before we know.”

Ithor sighs and nods. “Fine, I get it. We won't kill him until we have proof of who he is, and maybe use him to find your father.” He shrugs.

Ithyk is about to answer but their drinks get there then and he decides to drop the subject.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Shukar breathes in, the bleeding of his wound has mostly stopped when he wakes up, enough that he feels comfortable moving again. The light in the cell does not change so it is impossible to tell how long he was out, or how long he has been down there. The drug has not quite worked itself out of his system, everything seems more amusing than it is.

Shukar keeps his mind focused on taking measured, even breaths until it clears enough to think. He lifts his hand to the collar around his neck, working one claw under the tight band. There is a warning beep.

It digs into his skin the more he pulls until he can barely swallow let alone breathe. He stops and it relaxes. There is no way the thing will come off with force.

Shukar sighs, shifting his weight slowly as he pushes up to stand. It doesn’t work. He loses his balance immediately.

He sighs again, closing his eyes. “I am sorry brother…” he mutters, tilting his head back until the stumps of his useless stalks brush the invisible walls. “You warned me that the future was not for us…” he opens his eyes, looking up at the shadowed ceiling with its intricate patterns in the metal.

“I remember how I should search in the past and not look at the future…” he shakes his head. “Is that why you gave me your name…?” He digs the claw of his thumb into his palm. “I should have asked…” Tears threaten to spill as he realizes that his brother is dead, that he can never ask him anything again. That for all his struggle to be alone, to be truly alone… he has finally managed it. It does not make Shukar feel better.

“I have to get out of here.” He groans, bracing his feet against the metal, noticing that his shoes are gone for the first time. His claws click on the metal as he braces himself against the wall.

He sways, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

“I have to go to Andor” he grumbles, somehow saying the words out loud helps him concentrate. “Home…” he groans, moving to the edge of the cell where the invisible barrier connects to the corner, a small black cube.

“The Ahm Tal… if it still exists will know…” he doesn’t finish the sentence. He always felt like he belonged among those who served the syndicate, the controlled freedom they offered always gave him purpose, and a feeling that he was useful. Maybe he is foolish to think that this far in the future they will offer him that same sense.

He digs through his pockets to find that they took all of his weapons and anything that could even be used as a tool.

Shukar always has a backup. He sinks to his knees with a groan before his legs give out.

He looks down at his wrist, taking a fold of skin between his thumb and finger, pushing up. The small thin blade slides out. He grabs it, pulling out with one practiced gesture.

He looks at the simple black box again. It is outside the barrier, so getting access to it won't be easy but if he can break the connection. He slides the blade just along the edge where it meets the floor. Sparks form at the edge of the blade.

“Didn’t know the Ahm Tal hired idiots among their ranks. “

The Orion from earlier enters. Ithor. Shukar ignores him, pushing the blade farther along the edge. It doesn’t give but it might in time.

Ithor rolls his eyes. “I heard you talking on the speaker.” He points at the collar. Shukar glances down, he cannot see the thing if not for the red glow it gives off.

“It’s nice to see the drug makes you oh so honest” Ithor grins

Shukar scoffs. “As if, I’ve had worse then your weak shit.” He bites his lip at the outburst. It is getting harder to control himself the more his body complains about the wound in his side.

Ithor laughs “Well, we can see about getting you something stronger.”

“Appreciated the gesture but I will have to decline.” He does not lookup. The blade starts to get closer to the control.

“Listen, before you get yourself killed trying to break out…” he rolls his eyes again. “We have a proposition.”

Shukar pauses at this, looking up. “I’m listening” he sits back but keeps the blade lodged.

“We know that you were with the Ahm Tal branch of the syndicate a millennia ago.” He takes out Shukar’s badge. “I trust your loyalty hasn't changed.”

“No, they haven't.” Shukar states. “Yet those who used to hold my leash are dead.” He scoffs, bitterly. “So if that is how you wish to control me, try again.” 

“Don’t count on that.” He steps closer to the barrier, looking down at the Andorian. “Now do you want to hear my offer or join those you think dead”

“Just say it, it is not as if I have a choice. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so.” He gets to his feet.

“It is simple, we always need *couriers* to deliver certain items without the usual bullshit hesitation” he studies Shukar carefully, head at a tilt.

“Smuggling?” Shukar laughs, a loud sound that bounces off the walls.

“What is so funny?” Ithor growls.

Shukar rolls his shoulders in a shrug, wiping away a single tear that spilled from the sudden burst of mirth. He hates this drug. “Oh, nothing at all. If all you wanted me to do is work for you as a smuggler, all this was hardly necessary.” He laughs again, gesturing around the cell. This wouldn't be his first time doing questionable deliveries under the nose of the federation and other parties.

Ithor looks taken back, he thought it would take much longer to convince him. What he knows of that time, he did not think it would be easy to convince the Andorian.

Shukar stands up, quicker then he should have, the room tilts and sways.

“Good, fine” the Orion recovers from his surprise. “You will start tomorrow morning.”

Shukar closes his eyes to keep his balance. He feels that his wounds open again, he is not sure when.

Ithor narrows his eyes.

“Fine” Shukar mumbles. He needs to sit down but does not want to appear weak.

The barrier dissolves with an electric buzz. Shukar steps out, each step causes the world to sway. He holds on to his side, the mere act of moving has opened his wound again.

The Orion’s eyes linger on the trail of blood dripping on the metal “Fuck,” Ithor sighs, more annoyed than anything. “You’re useless like that.” He moves to grab Shukar by the elbow.

The Andorian does not expect a sudden touch. He jumps back with a start, his muscle tensing. The sudden action combined with the surge of adrenaline proves too much. He feels his consciousness slip and he falls unconscious, his limp body tilting forward.

Ithor’s eyes go wide, “Shit, fuck” he groans as he catches the injured Andorian. “This is such bullshit” he crinkles his nose in disgust. “Should have let Ithyk handle this idiot” he grumbles as he lifts Shukar over his shoulder like he weighs nothing, going down the hall.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Shukar wakes to the sound of voices, loud against his pounding head. He coughs, his throat is dry. He forces his eyes to open, immediately regretting it. Above is a bright light that burns his tired eyes. He looks away, squinting to take in the rest of the room, blinking away light spots.

He sees figures on the far side.

“Oh hello darling, I see you are awake.” Someone moves to block his view. Shukar moves his eyes up to see a Bajoran woman with light, most likely reddish hair. She has a mischievous smile, a scar over her left cheek starting just under her eye and stretching down to her upper lip.

“Bajoran?” He mumbles in graalen

“Yes, dear. My name is Deshi, it is good to see you awake.” She looks over his vitals.

Shukar does not trust her smile.

“Hey, you two!” She turns back towards the figures. “Your new pet is awake and all set.”

“Finally!” Ithor’s distinct voice is sharp and much too loud, volume control must not be something the Orion is good at.

“And just so you know, I am so not okay with this” The Bajoran woman, steps aside to lean against one of the counters. Ithor moves closer to the bed. Shukar pulls away until his shoulder hits the wall. Ithyk stays at the far side of the room, he seems to be working on something.

“I don’t give a shit what you are okay with Desh.” Ithor turns his attention to the Andorian on the bed. He is not wearing a shirt and the thin bandage shimmers as he breathes, holding his chitin together. Desh had refused to heal him fully without actual pay. Ithor does not give enough of a shit to pay for someone who has not proved his worth.

Deshi rolls her eyes with a shrug. “Whatever”

Shukar watches them quietly, knowing well not to waste his words for no reason, The drug is out of his system so his inhibitions are back to normal.

Ithor ignores her “Ready to tell us your name yet?” He grumbles with annoyance. He wanted to assign one of the handlers to do this, but Ithyk insisted.

“Agent.” He states, there is no need for them to know his actual name and he has gone by Agent for so long that it is a habit.

Ithor grinds his teeth. “Yeah, sure it is.” He rolls his eyes. Ithyk joins them then. He is carrying a simple metal band.

Shukar feels around his neck to find the collar gone. It does not change anything about his situation but if they think he is putting it on again, they are in for a tough sell. He squares his shoulders.

“Took you long enough, you deal with him” he doesn't wait for Ithyk to answer, walking away. He has had enough babysitting for one day.

Ithyk nods. “Show me your neck”

“No” Shukar doesn't miss a beat, glaring in defiance.

“That wasn’t an option.” The Andorian speaks with a calm even tone.

Shukar flexes his muscles to test his range of movement. They made the mistake of leaving him alone.

Ithyk is not that close to the bed, but close enough to be within attack reach. Shukar jumps to his feet. Moving quickly he tries to grab the Andorian. He doesn't get the chance to get close.

Ithyk doesn’t move. He chuckles low as Shukar hits an invisible barrier, falling back on the bed with a groan.

“Feel better?”

Shukar bites back a retort.

“Now, put this on.” Ithyk offers the collar again.

“No” Shukar stares in defiance. Ithyk is much shorter than him and even sitting on the bed their eyes are almost on the same level.

“This is part of our deal. You put this on and you can be a courier.” He throws it on the bed. Shukar recoils. “Or we can send you to the mines where you can get eaten.” He pauses, tilting his head, watching with a quiet curiosity. “We don’t give a shit either way.”

Shukar deflates, the resistance drains from his body. He takes the collar, his hands shake. He lifts his chin to expose his neck.

Ithyk’s eyes focus on the circular scar that seems old. It goes around the larger Andorians neck, resembling the band of metal he holds in that tight grip. It only gets him more curious about this strange time travelers past.

Shukar lifts it slowly, closing his eyes, trying not to think of the past. There is a click of finality as it closes around his throat.

“Now for the rules” Ithyk flicks his wrist, a screen shines between them, orange and filled with text. It is in Orion but not in a dialect Shukar is familiar with.

“No need” he sits up again. “I can go?” He stops just where he hit the barrier before.

Ithyk nods. “One of the handlers will have your orders in the main dock. Don’t kill anyone” he decides to add. He does not care if this Agent disobeys, it will give more reason for them to test how effective the new control collar is.

Shukar steps past him and heads for the door. It slides open as he approaches. The sounds of a bustling station hit him immediately. He flinches in pain as his head still pounds with each step.

The hall outside has people going to and from, busy with their own lives. He glances to the right and notices the Orion from earlier. Their eyes meet. Ithor crosses the gap between them in several large steps. Shukar, his body dulled by the injury, does not react in time as the Orion slams him into the wall. Nobody passing even blinks.

“Listen here, I do not know what you are planning but you do anything to disappoint or worse hurt Ithyk” he squeezes tighter on the Andorians throat so the collar digs into his neck. “I will make you wish you were dead.”

He lets go. Shukar doubles over, coughing and struggling to catch his breath. “Yes sir…” he mutters. He is tired of being hurt at every step, and if it's one thing he has been trained for, it is subservience for self-preservation. 

If Shukar did not know better, he would think Ithor is almost disappointed that he so readily obeyed. Does Orion want to kill him?

Shukar straightens as he catches his breath. “What is my assignment?” People walk between them.

Ithor rolls his eyes. “Don’t know, don’t care.” He leans against the opposite wall, in the same position he was when Shukar saw him. “Talk to a handler.” He points down the hall to a large door where most of the people are leaving or heading for.

Shukar takes in a breath and pushes off the wall. He does not look back at the Orion.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

The large round door is open halfway to let people come and go. Shukar cuts through the crowd with expert ease.

Beyond is a dock where ships slide in and out as couriers go about their tasks. It smells of ozone, like that of a coming storm, of lightning about to hit. It is familiar, for a moment he feels like he is home and not nine hundred years in the future.

He scans the large space. He does not know what a handler looks like. Perhaps he should have bothered to ask, but it’s too late now. Shukar sighs, moving to the side, people grumble in annoyance as he cuts through the pattern of traffic.

“Hey, You!” A loud voice cuts through the din of the place. Shukar pays it no mind, shouts often cuts through the noise. “Shukar!” The voice shouts again but louder. He stops before reaching the wall. “Yes you, standing in the way like a stump.

He looks up towards the voice. It is an Orion with reddish coppery skin. He still can’t see color but he can tell a royal when he sees one. Unless times have changed, they all share the reddish hue and think themselves superior.

They have long black hair in a tight braid and piercing green eyes. Most of his skin is covered in intricate ceremonial tattoos and piercing anywhere he shows skin, which is mostly everywhere. He wears black shorts with a golden belt, his shirt is similarly black. They look familiar but that could be a trick of his weak eyes.

People part before them automatically as is to be expected when it comes to a ruddy Orion. Shukar sighs with annoyance. He hates dealing with Orion royalty.

He bows. “Pleasure…?” He trails off.

“Delbaj Jelron, at your service” he does a flourish.

Shukar straightens, narrowing his eyes with a tilt of the head. “Jelron?...” the Orion somehow looks familiar.

“I hope you didn’t forget me, love, we had such fun times together.” He starts walking to the edge of the dock. Shukar follows. If this is the same man he once met on a mission with the Ahm Tal. He has questions, like why the Orion isn't dead.

Jelron jumps up on the small ledge that lines the room, flipping the braid over his shoulder. People, wisely clear out. Nobody wants to be near a royal Orion at the best of times let alone in this place. Overhearing the wrong thing can mean death under the blade of the Syndicate and Jelron makes no show of caring to keep his conversation a secret.

“What do you want?” Shukar gets to the point. Royals tend to never get to the point.

Jelron laughs, a bell-like gentle sound. “The question is never what I want hun.” His grin gets wider, sly.

“I have not time for games.” He states, leaning against the ledge to watch the moving crowd.

“But games are all we have in this life darling.” He gestures wide with his hands, almost losing his balance for a moment. Shukar wishes that he did fall.

“I want to know if you remember the past.” He states with a vague wave, crossing his arms.

Jelron pulls his legs up, crossing them. His smile is all teeth at this point. “No of course not, it has been nigh nine hundred years, love.” He laughs. “I don’t remember that bastard brother of yours, or that you have stolen his name” He tilts his head. “So proud, going around here with a stolen name, holding your head high” He takes Shukar by the chin, forcing him to look at the Orion. “While your brother died a horrible and lonely death with a Klingons blade in his spine.”

Shukar pushes him away roughly. Jelron just laughs, that piercing, driving laugh.

“You lie,” he growls.

“No, I have no reason to lie.” He is enjoying the pain painted on Shukar’s features. He already had doubts and this just drives them deeper.

“We wanted your brother you know,” Jelron continues when he decides that Shukar is unlikely to say anything. It is all the Andorian can do not to kill the royal then and there. If not for his training in the Ahm Tal.

“Why” he croaks, focusing on keeping his breathing even.

“You are useless for making waves, already signed up with *Ithor*” his voice filled with disgust.

“Waves? What does the Syndicate want here?” He demands, surprised at his confidence.

Jelron jumps down off the ledge turning to face the Andorian with fluid grace. He is short for an Orion, a head shorter than Shukar. He takes the Andorian by the collar, pulling him down to eye level with ease despite his stature.

“It seems you have forgotten what it is to obey and not ask useless questions.” His expression turns cold in an instant.

Shukar swallows, a shiver goes up his spine. “I have no time for this.” He mumbles, less sure than he intended. He can’t quite get himself to break the royals grip on that forsaken collar.

“Hmmph, see, *you are weak*” Jelron laughs as Shukar hesitates as his thoughts scream at him to move and obey at the same time. “Besides, you have a mission here at this time, though you are early.” He hums.

Shukar sucks in a breath, he almost had his freedom away from the Syndicate, he almost got close to what his brother wanted for him, life as something more than a killer.

“I am going back to Orion...“ he lets go of the collar, moving his hand down Shukar’s chest. “And I am going to teach you what it means—“ his words are cut off as a green arm wraps around his shoulders, pulling him away from the Andorian.

“Trying to steal my couriers again?” Ithor tightens his arm around Jelron’s throat. “Last time I checked, our dear mother forbade you even setting foot on my station”

Jelron digs his sharpened nails into the soft flesh.

Ithor lets go, pivoting his foot to position himself between Shukar and the smaller Orion.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do not do everything Itney says” he directs a wave of seething anger at Ithor, ignoring Shukar as though he forgot that the Andorian was even present, to begin with.

“Oh, so it’s Itney now! How you have grown” Ithor’s voice drips with sarcasm. “Should I call her and see how she likes your newly found way to rebel?” He flicks his wrist and an interface with letters and numbers comes to life.

“Just leave, you can’t interfere in Syndicate business.” Jelron growls, any sense of composure he had disappearing. “He belongs to Itney!”

“I don’t know what brought you here but this one is mine.” He takes Shukar by the collar. The Andorian tenses. Ithor pulls him close to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Shukar shivers, he hates being touched more than anything.

“You can’t just—“

“Just get the fuck out of here Jelron.” He rolls his eyes. “You have nothing here.” He doesn't wait for another outburst, dragging Shukar with him down the docks.

“You will regret this, especially if he dies!” Jelron yells. “Keep him alive, That's an order Brother!”

Ithor ignores him “So Shukar is it?” He lets go, noticing how tense he is. The look in the Andorian's eyes is wild, like that of a cornered animal.

“That’s not my name.” He says firmly. He scratches at the collar where it chafes his neck.

“That’s what my bitch of a brother called you.” He doesn’t look back at Shukar, the Andorian lagging slowly, a slight limp to his gait.

“It’s Agent… it is the only name I am worthy of.” He sighs, looking down. Ithor’s presence is enough to clear a large path through the moving crowd so he does not have to focus much on where he is going.

Ithor glances back for a brief moment. He looks small and dejected. If he still had his stalks they would droop. Shukar keeps a hand on his wound, and wincing with every step.

Ithor pushes that pang of concern down with a whispered curse. He has no time or desire to get involved in Syndicate politics, even if his instincts are screaming at him to help the broken man.

Shukar stumbles as the platform gives to a different surface, not expecting a step.

Ithor grumbles another curse in annoyance. He stops looking back to make sure the Andorain at least stays on his feet. He does not want to deal with him passing out again. His foot taps on the metal with impatience as Shukar slowly shambles forward until he is standing next to the Orion.

“That’s your ship.” He points at a small vessel nestled on the far side.

“Why are—“ he clears his throat, reconsidering asking more unnecessary questions about motives.

“Why am I doing this?” He keeps walking down the metal platform. “Do you need a reason?”

“No, I suppose not.” He stops just as Ithor does in front of the small ship. The Orion has not taken his eyes off him since the encounter with the royal and he is more than a little uncomfortable at the gaze that seems to be piercing his very being. The gaze that Orions are so good at like they understand the truth of the universe in its whole and all those who live in it.

Shukar looks away.

Ithor follows suit after a moment. “Your assignment will be on the ship.” He waves his hand, the door of the ship hisses as it opens.

Shukar stays where he is.

“Well, go in.” Ithor gestures, crossing his arms.

Shukar clears his throat. “Are you joining me?” The Orion seems to have changed his mind from earlier. “Why the change off…” he trails off, he needs to stop asking such pointed questions, maybe he did spend too much time with the federation, forgetting the danger a question poses.

“Hah, no.” Ithor shakes his head, shifting from one foot to the other, leaning against the docking pilon“I still don’t give a shit what you do.” He rolls his shoulders in a shrug. “I have a vested interest when my brother steps foot here.” He narrows his eyes. “How do you know that little brat?”

“Handler,” He states. Shukar doesn't question that Ithor seems much younger than Jelron, it is hard to tell the age of an Orion as they barely age in their long lives. The main sign is age tattoos with every hundred years, Ithor has none visible.

Ithor snorts with a roll of the eyes. “Of Course he was.” He pushes off the wall. “Anyway, do not start more shit and I won’t have to bother with you. Understand?” He gets closer, a firm hand on his shoulder. Shukar flinches at the touch.

“Yes, *sir*” he nods. Ithor does not look convinced.

Shukar pulls away, moving into the ship.

Ithor watches him until the door slides closed.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Shukar lets out the tension in his body with one long exhale, slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor.

The inside of the ship is one simple room with the console at the end with a single chair, it is empty otherwise. He tilts his head back, the hum of the engines is quiet, nothing compared to what he is used to but the gentle vibration does wonders for his nerves.

He closes his eyes, forcing his thoughts away from dwelling on his situation, he can't change or affect anything by thinking about it. A lot is going on that he doesn’t know and in reality, does not want to know. Yet it bothers him.

Jelron implied that he was sent here by the Syndicate and while yes he had a mission to support the discovery in anything it needs but he was sure it was a mission from Starfleet and not section 31 which is notoriously connected with the syndicate, at least as far as Shukar was concerned.

He stretches his sore muscles, taking another deep breath. There is little use sitting around and his mind is starting to wander. It is not his place to wander what the Orion Syndicate plans. If he needs to know, they will tell him.

He pushes to his feet with a groan. His claws click on the metal. The console is smooth. It reacts to his touch with a soft glow.

“Welcome, Agent.” The Ai chirps a soft and gentle voice. “Your destination has been programmed, once you are ready, you can direct me to take off.”

He frowns, sitting down in the chair. “Show destination.”

“Right away.” There is a certain humor to the AI’s voice. The console beeps, a light glows in the shape of a galactic from the strange surface.

He doesn’t recognize the area beyond a vague idea. It is not the Teralysium that Discovery was searching for, so maybe he was not only knocked out of time but also place. Who knows how far he is from where they were supposed to land.

Shukar tries to move the map out to see anything he recognizes. The computer blocks him at every turn. It only wants him to see the job route. He sighs.

“AI, change course.” He orders.

“Denied.” It does not miss a beat.

Shukar didn't expect anything else, he may be given a ship, but he did not think the leaders of this place to be as foolish as to give him total control.

He feels along the edges to try to find any panel he can excess but it is smooth with no imperfections. It reminds him of Orion tech but way beyond anything he would know how to use, let alone hack.

“Fine, take me to the mission” He sighs again, sitting back. “Fill me in on the details of the mission” He turns in the chair, settling in for the ride which should take a few hours. It is time he very much needs. He knows so little of this new world, it is a disadvantage he can't afford.

The computer is more than happy to answer most of his questions and time goes by quickly. Some it avoids or outright avoids. Which only makes him want to know more.

It has been over an hour since he got on the ship, and he can’t say he was paying attention to the clock.

The AI is stubbornly refusing to answer his questions as he has gotten beyond basic knowledge.

He rubs at his eyes, a headache forming. He has to squint as without his antenna, his vision is non-existent and the words are blurry.

The bounty he stopped on shows an older Andorian with a large scar over his neck going up to the side of the face. Over it, in bright red letters in Orion, it reads *Sealed by Regulator Ithyk*. Nothing he has done has been able to break through the seal. Shukar has tried and got through some of the blocks, but to say that the learning curve is steep would be an understatement. In time he will be able to break through it but not anytime soon.

The thing he managed to access was the date of when the bounty was placed, it is over a decade old, and it seems nobody has taken it in all that time.

This is strange, looking at other bounties that have very quick turn over, none older than a month. Shukar suspects that whatever information is under the seal pertains directly to the ones who hold his leash and he needs to know.

He bites his lips, squinting his eyes at the small keyboard under his fingertips.

“Do not proceed” the AI tries to order him. He ignores it. The screen flashes red as he tries to break through more off the lock. Not any of the main files but at least the location.

“If you do not cease immediately, actions will be taken.” The AI warns.

He continues to pay it no mind. The code slowly breaks through it.

“Andorian Colonies near Hima…” he mutters. “Where exactly, who is he.” He bites his lip.

“Activating code 328, as ordered by Regulator Ithor.” The AI states in the same cheery tone. Shukar moves quickly, whatever it is planning to do, he has to get some more information.

“Last chance to step away from the controls.” It warns. Shukar once again pays it no mind, trying to get the name, anything that will help him find the man in this bounty. It is proving stubborn as the AI is now really trying to stop him from getting into the database.

“You asked for this.” There is a loud alarm and out of the bottom of his eyes sees that his collar is glowing an angry red. The shock follows a moment later. He grunts but doesn't stop, he has had worse. The computer seems to be taking it easy on him so the shocks are weak. He takes even breaths against the spasms of pain.

“I have orders not to kill you unless necessary, the shocks will end your life in your condition.” The AI seems hesitant, but that is probably only part of its programming. Shukar doubles his efforts

“Location, location… there! Cava!” He groans as the shocks get stronger than he can ignore. He pushes on for a few more moments until he can't take it anymore. He pushes back. “Okay, okay. I'm done.” He lifts his hands in defeat. The shocks stop. He rubs at his neck just below the collar, the smell of burnt skin fills the small ship. Shukar wishes he could say it was not a familiar scent.

“Any more action outside permitted parameters will force this ship to return to requiem so the courier can be reprimanded.” The AI reads its script. Shukar rolls his eyes but chooses to obey. He goes back to the control and pulls up the bounty he was assigned.

It is a simple retrieval task from a glance. Some exotic creature on a nearby planet that has eggs that collectors pay a nice amount for. The price is of course not listed on the bounty itself but Shukar assumes it is valuable. There is no other reason to send someone to collect it by risking their life. The creature itself is a large scaled reptile with a strong jaw. There is a note at the bottom. *The bite is poisonous, be careful of its claws. Best to approach at night while it is slumbering. *

He leans back, glancing out the viewscreen. They are approaching the planet. Shukar starts to get a plan in mind. If it is best to approach at night to take the creature. There is no time limit that he can see on the bounty. So he can take the time to rest, something he sorely needs. It has been longer than he can remember that he has set foot on solid ground, breathed fresh air, and looked up at the clear sky. The database also states that other than this predator there is nothing that will bother him during the night.

The planet itself looks unimpressive, rugged, and mountainous, with no live vegetation, a series of grays and browns. The small shuttle breaks through the atmosphere and heads for a somewhat flat clearing. Rocks jut out of the ground at the very edge that will provide decent cover should he need it.

The cave itself where the creature dwells is a short distance from the clearing according to the map shining on his viewscreen.

“Atmosphere breathable. Planet Class R.” The AI reads off as Shukar gets up. He stretches, the dull pain in his side has gone down to just an ache.

“Your weapon will be activated by the implant.” The AI continues. The door opens with a hiss.

“Implant?” He looks toward the console with narrowed eyes.

“Each courier is fashioned with an implant to ensure the success of their mission.” A hologram shines around his right wrist. He lifts his hand with suspicion. An interface glowing with an orange hue materializes with the movement.

It is not tech he is familiar with.

“This implant has any weapon you desire.”

Shukar looks down at the hologram, uncertainly. The interface seems to be split into five categories, Map, Weapons, Bounty, Contacts, and Credit Transfer.

Shukar selects the weapon tab. He had thought he would face the thing barehanded. They had taken his weapons when he was captured. He did not ask as it would be unlikely they would ever be returned to him.

There is a standard selection of Andorian and Orion weaponry. He flicks through each one quickly, there are some that he has never seen before. The Orions come up with weapons faster than they do anything else while the Andorians always use the same blades they have since before the time of lament.

He hesitates on the Ushaan-Tor, the breath catches in his throat as unbidden memories flash in his mind. He pushes them down, moving past the weapon. He left that life behind and he should stop focusing on it, the past is a distraction, nothing more.

He instead settles on something more practical. The varchuk, two simple daggers connected by a chain.

As soon as he selects it, he watches a strange metal curve around his shoulders, and down his arms as two metal chains become solid. He takes hold of the wooden shafts as they form. It feels nice to have the solid weight of a blade in his hands again. He does not take another weapon, if the creature is as dangerous as it is and it wakes, no short-range blade is going to save him, he will run before looking for unnecessary fights.

The interface fades out as he lowers his arm, turning towards the door. The metal ramp gives away to dirt that is warm under his feet.

The ship cloaks itself as soon as he is clear. He makes a note of where it is parked before looking up at the sky. The sun shines past gray clouds with a quiet intensity. It will be several hours until night.

Shukar walks over to one of the rock outcroppings, sinking to lean against it. There is nothing to do but wait. It is not long before he falls into a light slumber.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

The last rays of sunlight disappear behind far off mountains.

Shukar is jolted awake by a quiet beep. He looks around on alert. All Ahm Tal are trained to sleep very lightly. There is a light around his right hand. ‘Call Incoming, Regulator Ithor.’

He does not get the chance to answer it, as a screen pops up automatically.

“Sir?” Shukar sits up at attention. Ithor leans back on a chair that is balanced precariously, monitors surround him.

“Did you fuck up yet?” He looks away for a moment to type something on the console.

Shukar ignores the questions. “Is there a reason you have called me… sir?” He blinks slowly, resisting the urge to grind his teeth. “I have better things to do than waste my time—“ he starts.

“You better check that attitude.” Ithor moves closer so the char falls back on all of its feet with a loud thud. “I have more work because you had to go and kill the last Reg, now I had to do his job and my normal shit.” He growls. “So think again before you use that bitch tone with me.” He barks, before something else on another screen gets his attention and he turns away again. 

Shukar swallows as he becomes keenly aware of the low hum of the collar around his neck. He bites his lip, working his jaw to keep from saying anything else to anger him.

The remote to his collar is within the Orion’s reach, he does not think his body would be able to handle another shock, and he can't risk being weakened for the hunt. 

“How many do you require?” He decides to ask instead of any other crude thoughts swirling in his mind.

“What?” Ithor tilts his head, confusion raw on his features.

“For the bounty, how many do you need.” He gestures vaguely.

“The contract says three” Ithor pulls up the bounty, reading it over quickly.

“You’re doing the bounty?” He looks surprised and glances behind him again. Shukar can make out a figure in the far corner but with his damaged stalks he can’t make out much more.

“Yes, that is why you sent me here, is it not?” He keeps his expression neutral, studying the Orion.

“Yes…” Ithor drags out the word. They had thought the Andorian would find a way to run as soon as he left the atmosphere. If he didn't, he would have disappeared on the planet they had sent him to and his call would have gone nowhere. 

“The ship can fit one hundred of the eggs in its refrigeration unit, but get the three and get your ass back here.” He clicks off the transmission without waiting for Shukar to answer.

Shukar stretches as he gets up in one fluid move, his muscles ripple. The air has cooled significantly and the chill feels nice against his bare chest, only his wound still burns with an insistent heat under the opaque bandage.

He can barely see in the darkness as it settles. If he still had his stalks, that would not be a problem. Shukar brushes his fingers over the damaged antenna with a sigh. He feels defenseless without those added senses and everything is so dull, so empty. He sighs again, shaking off the spiraling thoughts over his weakness. He needs to focus on the hunt.

He flicks his wrist up to turn on the interface. He gets it on the third try. Shukar frowns as he looks for something to use as a light. He grumbles in annoyance, of course, there is nothing, Andorians and Orions both see in the dark, there would be no point to program a light.

He could probably do it himself but that would take time and skill he doesn’t have. “Great, guess have to make my way in the dark.” He whispers under his breath.

The ship whirs to life from where it was cloaked in response to his words. Its lights bathe the clearing. Its engine and it starts to hover. Shukar swallows, watching for its next move. Is it going to leave and strand him on this forsaken planet?

It doesn’t make any other move, it just hovers in its spot. Shukar rolls his eyes with a quiet grumble of annoyance. Its light helps him to see the path to the cave entrance. He sets off for it, hoping that the creature inside is asleep. He does not want to fight it, get the eggs, and get out.

“You may desire to activate the night vision.” The AI chirps before he gets too far out of the light.

Shukar stops, a hand automatically going to his damaged stalks, which he had forgotten for a moment. “How?” He turns back, squinting against the floodlights.

“The collar does not only function as punishment. I can activate it for you.” It states.

“Do it” he orders with a shrug. The collar glows bright just out of the corner of his eye. That strange material closes around his face, forming into a thin membrane over his eyes. The world is painted in a dull gray, almost the same as seeing in the light of day.

The ship lights are dim as it cloaks itself once again, leaving him seemingly alone. He does not dwell on it, stepping onto the rough cave floor. It is covered in debris that strongly resembles bone. Shukar kneels to inspect one, light blue in the night vision, it is not from a creature he recognizes. It gives him some peace that they are not humanoid bones. He grips his weapon tighter as he moves slowly and quietly, focusing on each step to keep his balance. He really should not be hunting in his condition but orders are orders.

The cave narrows with each passing minute and slopes down and down. He starts to hear a quiet rumble shake the walls. It must be the creature. Shukar swallows, the tunnel before him disappears with a sharp turn. He moves even slower, crouching down to keep out of sight around the bend. The tunnel opens up into a large chamber, the ceiling glows with bioluminescent plants. If he had time to dwell on it, he would think it was beautiful. Instead, he focuses his eyes at the center where the creature, scaled and lithe, slumbers in a nest of twigs and bones.

He swallows. This will not be easy if it wakes. He has faced much bigger opponents in his life, yet he was in much better shape, and younger back then. Shukar looks away, a fight is not necessary now, he just has to do his mission and return. He scans the cave, eyes focusing on four round shapes next to the creature placed in what looks like various animal furs. He moves quietly along the wall, stepping over any debris without making the sound. He takes a slow shallow breath to minimize any sound he makes. There is no indication how good the creature's hearing is but it is always a good idea to not make a sound. Time in the Ahm-Tal taught him that well.

Shukar pushes away from the wall, nearing the eggs. He makes sure to keep an eye on the creature. It slumbers undisturbed. He takes a deep breath, holding it as he gently picks up one of the eggs. The creature shifts. He freezes. After a few agonizing moments, he moves again, stepping back to the wall of the cave. The egg is larger than he thought, forcing him to carry it with two arms and blocking some of his vision as he steps. He moves just as slowly as he entered, barely keeping his balance with the weight of the egg. 

It will be harder to climb out than to climb down especially with the egg. He looks around for something to rig up so he can tie the egg to his back.

Some root-like vines are stretching down the walls but not low enough to reach. He shifts the egg to one arm, his muscles strain in complaint. He digs one foot into the gently sloping surface while using his free arm to push up to gain momentum. Shukar shifts the egg so he holds it with both arms, moving quickly up the slope. He is out of breath by the time he reaches the top where the tunnel evens out. He takes a moment to rest as soon as he leaves

He has been down in the cave longer than he thought, or perhaps the nights are short on this planet. It will not take long to complete the mission but that will not be enough. He does not need to just finish the mission, he needs to impress. That is always how the Orion Syndicate always works. If he does enough then perhaps he will get the attention of whoever the Matriarch is in this time.

Melani was rising through the ranks so maybe she is still around, or one of her descendants has taken charge. He needs more information. Shukar sighs, moving again, approaching the ship. It chirps awake at his presence.

“Sensing delivery of target.” it whirs. “Place target in the refrigeration unit.” a small opening slides open, the size of the egg. He sees several similar shaped alcoves beyond. Shukar takes a deep breath. There will be a lot of work ahead if he does wish to impress. He will not return from this planet until he has enough.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

It takes Shukar several days to fill the ship. It is almost day yet again, but he only needs one more egg. It is a calculated but he believes is a worthwhile risk to go down into this new cave. He has gone through half a dozen nests, all of them hidden down some slope in dark spaces far from the heat of the sun.

The ship would follow him as he would go farther inland into the continent, stopping to wait for him. It makes Shukar wonder just what the AI’s orders are. It should have tried to leave as soon as he had the three required eggs but it did not even question as he went back to retrieve more.

He turns back to the overgrown cave. Its slope is ever more intense than the first one he has climbed but Shukar managed to make a harness out of vines and furs he found in some of the nests. It has served well so far, to keep the eggs from breaking. 

He balances at the lip of the cave, taking a deep breath. If his calculations are right, he has an hour to get in and out. Shukar takes a step into the cave, taking off at a run down the sharp slant. It ends in a large chamber with another opening on the other side, he isn’t sure where it leads so he does not pay it any mind.

Shukar slides to a stop as his eyes focus on the shape of the slumbering creature. It is larger than any he has seen before. Around it sleep smaller creatures that he assumes are babies. Shukar edges along the wall. He sees where the eggs are kept at the far side of the chamber. The way is littered with bones. He sucks in a breath, stepping carefully but he is tired and he missteps just as he reaches the nest. There is a sharp crack. The mother shifts in her sleep but does not wake. 

He kneels to take hold of the egg, looking away from the creature for a brief moment. This proves to be his undoing as he didn't notice that one of the little creatures did wake.

It shrieks loud enough to echo off the walls. He freezes, sinking into the nest.

The Mother’s, for now, he knows it as the mother, shifts, her giant eye opens.

His breath catches in his chest and he sinks lower down into the furs and bones, maybe if he is lucky they won't see him.

The large female moves her head from side to side scanning the cave, then down to her fledgling. It chirps, long lizard tail quivering up in the air. She shifts again, rising to her full height on muscled feet. Shukar swallows, she is even bigger than he had calculated.

She sniffs at the air, moving her head at a slow swivel. She stops her scan at the nest, her head tilts back. The roar that shakes the cave is much louder than the child's, it shakes the entire cave enough for rubble to rain down.

Shukar resists the urge to cough, flaring his nose. His antenna stubs aching with the inability to move. He had hooked the weapon to his back. He carefully reaches behind himself, feeling for the chain. Shukar pulls it down until the handle is resting in his palm. He shifts into a combat stance. He is on the other side of the chamber so he will have to take off at a run, as soon as either of the creatures moves to go at him. Moving before will no doubt mean they will cut him off. He swallows, perhaps he should have waited for the next night but he was already off schedule. The mother’s tail, now not curled around her children is also blocking the way up out of the cave, so climbing up is not much of an option but that is his only way out. The other opening is too much of an unknown for him to risk being caught by the mother.

Shukar forces his body to relax, taking hold of the second blade with a loose grip, shifting from one foot to the other, staring down the mother.

She bows down again, nudging her child forward with a low growl. It looks up, chirping and baking up. She nudges it again with a louder growl. The small creature wiggles its body, jumping forward. Its claws dig into the stone of the cave.

Shukar almost fails to move in time as it charges with a feral roar. He blocks its claws with the blade, stumbling back at the force. It pushes him down to the ground into the filthy furs. Shukar wrinkles his nose at the smell but he has more to worry about. The young fledgling, its teeth meet steel and its claws rend Shukar’s armor.

The mother is more than content to watch her spawn prove its worth as a hunter.

Shukar uses the strength and momentum of the fledgling in its frenzied lunges to unbalance it, until he is on top of it for a brief moment, a tangle of muscle and limbs. He tries to get at its throat but it is much too strong for him to do so. The creature pushes back and manages to throw him back.

Shukar digs his claws in the stone to stop on the other side of the cave where it slopes up to the tunnel.

It barely gives him a chance to recover as it charges once again with youthful enthusiasm. He manages to dodge, trusting that the fledgling's momentum will carry it past him.

This proves to be a mistake. The young fledgling uses its tail to pivot and turn back towards Shukar. Its claws catch him across the stomach, leaving large deep gashes that cut through his battered armor. Its teeth bite into his shoulder as it tries to go for the kill. Shukar manages to shift just before it closes around his neck.

The blades aren’t enough to pierce its thick hide. He unconsciously calls for the familiar feel of the Ushaan-tor, and somehow the technology listens to him. Shukar feels that weight form in his palm. He twists his arm up, the position the creature has him on the ground leaves its neck where the scales are a different color and open for attack. He takes a chance and thrusts it up into the fledglings neck. It sinks deep with its curved spiked edge. The scale stands no chance, much weaker than Andorian ice. The creature spasms, once then twice, sending the vibration of its death throws through Shukar.

He pulls out the blade with a sound of wet meat and a crunch of bone. The creature's blood, dark and green splatters, mixing with his own in the tattered remains of armor.

The child’s mother screams, a blood-curdling roar of despair and pain.

Shukar does not take the time to see what she is doing, does not take the time to listen as large claws gouge rock behind him. He throws the fledgling of him with a groan. His arms tremble with the effort but he does not stop, scrambling up the sloping stone with the help of the Ushaan-tor doing the job it was created for. He keeps the weapon in his uninjured arm.

He hears her close the distance between them, imagines her breath on his back. Shukar leans on his training to ignore the pain pulsing through every fiber of his body, ignore the wet blood flowing down his stomach. He sucks in, pushing forward, the light of day above his target. His chest aches with every desperate breath, the roar of blood in his ears drowns out the creature's cries. The only saving grace is that the tunnel is narrow and she does not have an easier time climbing up than Shukar. The other opening in the chamber must have also led outside but she would have made short work of him by now if he went the other way.

He reaches the first rays of the sun, warm on the skin of his hands as he continues to push up.

Shukar doubles his efforts, putting the last of his strength into one last push, using his right, probably broken arm to grab the edge. The blood makes it slick, he slips twice. The mother's claws graze his legs, slicing through skin and flesh.

Shukar bites down on a scream as he tries again to grab onto the edge. This time it works, his grip is quickly slipping though. He throws his other arm around and digs the weapon into the dirt. He heaves up over the edge, ignoring that his leg is still pinned under a claw. It did not go through the bone and with more tearing of his flesh. Shukar is free although bloodied and battered. He rolls farther into the clearing to be bathed in the sun.

It is only now when he looks back at the mother. She clears the edge and stops... He notices that around her are several fledglings, he is not sure how many. SHukar’s vision blurs, he has lost too much blood.

He laughs, hoarse and pained. He had promised his brother that he would not die, that he would be careful. “So much for that…” he groans, trying to get up but he has no strength left. Maybe he will live to see nightfall if he is lucky and the mother fears the sun as much as the males, but then no doubt the creature would finish him off as a snack. “You got yourself in it now…” He coughs and blood wells up past his lips, threatening to choke him.

The mother sniffs the air, edging closer. Her senses tell her there is a predator beyond the fragile thing that walked into her nest but she does not see it. Her eyes focus on the cloaked ship with trepidation. Her children sense her concern and linger in restless hunger, squinting against the light of the sun.

Shukar knows her hesitation will not last for long. “Get up, come on” he groans, moving his uninjured arm. The implant the Orion’s gave him is in his broken chewed up arm, it might not be working. He reaches over to take his unresponsive wrist, wiping away the blood. “Activate, come on.” he groans, his words slur together. “Ship! Get me out of here!”

“Voice pattern recognized, scanning” it chirps.

The mother growls, crouching down. Her tail hits the walls. The ship is a predator and a clear danger to the fledglings

“Fuck” Shukar swears, lying back. The creature is rearing to pounce at any moment.

“Courier found, condition critical. Activating protocols.” It uncloaks. Shukar feels his mind slip away as he gives up. There is not enough strength left in his mind or body to keep fighting. There is nothing truly waiting for him, perhaps he risked his life because he is much too tired to fight in service of one nameless master after another. 

“No…. no” he mutters, turning to his side with a groan. He pushes his palms into the dirt. His arms shake with the effort, his determination does not falter. “I will… not die here... “ He pushes up with a shout, stumbling to his feet.

The ship's door slides open.

The mother moves her body with fluid ease, daring the ship closer, to take one step towards her children.

Shukar’s claws catch on the edge as he fails to lift his injured leg over the frame. He goes sprawling on the metal floor. The exoskeleton under his armor that has been doing a good job of keeping him alive takes one hit to many. It can’t take the strain and shattered where it is cracked. It pulls on flesh which in turn pulls on the bone.

Shukar screams, a raw echoing sound of pure agony. He manages to stay awake. “Take me back...too….” he tries to order the ship, a useless gesture as he believes that he has no power to give orders.

“Affirmative” the ship chirps anyway, its tone amused. “Cargo scan initiated. Mission Complete.” it continues. “Courier gravely injured in the acquisition, activating medic.” a hologram materializes at its command. “Temperature lowered to that more suitable of Andorian biology.”

“Oh, dear!” The Medic shakes its head. “This is not good, let’s get him all patched up, what do you say Omni?”

“I say he is an idiot.” The ship’s AI would roll its eyes if it could as it directs the shuttle to take off, leaving the cave entrance and the restless creature behind.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Shukar wakes with a start. The thoughts of a nightmare linger in the dissipating fog of sleep. He forces his eyes open with a painful groan as he shifts his body. He has to blink a few times to dispel the dark orbs and get rid of the dry ache. He moves slowly into a sitting position. It does not hurt to move, just the familiar aches of a healing body. There is a strange material wrapped around his waist up to his shoulder and down his leg. It bends and stretches as he moves to flex his muscles, testing for any damage. His claws click on metal as his feet hit the floor. Shukar takes a moment to check himself over. He is not wearing a shirt, but someone seems to have provided clean pants that are similar to what he arrived in.

“Hey!, you can’t move from the regen field yet!” The hologram medic jumps up from where he was sitting behind the bed so Shukar did not notice him. His stalks were not healed by the ship, so he is still as blind as ever.

Shukar turns quickly, a bad idea, he just barely manages to keep his balance. “Who are you.” He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

“I am the personal medic each courier ship is ---”

Shukar rolls his eyes, “Deactivate” he orders.

The hologram blinks. “Yeah, uh, you can’t do that. Sir.” it smiles.

He sighs. “Then get out, disappear, whatever it is you holograms do.” He supports his side with one hand, clearly, it only healed his wounds enough to keep him alive but not much more. Perhaps it has a point that he should not move yet, as his vision starts to blur once again.

“Can’t do that either sir, your well being is my duty” That smile gets wider, it is starting to piss Shukar of.

With an inaudible grumble, he stumbles to the chair by the console, the bed on which he was treated dissolves back into the floor. He breathes out in relief, leaning back on the comfortable chair, a moment more and his legs might have given out.

The view screen shows them descending towards the planet, Hima, written in neat Orion overhead with statistics that Shukar doesn’t care about. Shukar must have been out the entire trip, he remembers vaguely waking up but it is a blur like much of what happened after the young fledgling saw him. Adrenaline fueled blur which leaves him uncertain of how exactly he survived. The hologram that stares at him with that disconcerting smile must be responsible. He sighs, looking back at the map. It hits him just how far from home he is and he feels that this is just the beginning of seeing just how much out of his depth this Andorian is.

The ship does not even shudder as it enters the atmosphere. If he wasn't looking at the map and the window beyond, he would not even know it.

Shukar moves to stand again, digging his nails into the chair back. It is getting more annoying to move with every minute. Yet it is not long until the ship slides into the dock and he would need to stand anyway. So he pushes up, leaving the much-needed support of the furniture. It is not a good idea to show weakness in this place.

The ship airlock opens as he approaches. He steps out, swaying as all the sounds, sights, and smells threaten to overwhelm him.

“So where the fuck were you?” The voice, harsh and loud rising over the din. Shukar turns towards it to see Ithyk, one of the leaders of this hub stalking towards him.

Shukar decides not to answer his question, instead of walking past. He just wants to rest. 

Ithyk tilts his head, mouth open, an incredulous expression on his brow.

“I asked you a question, you fuck.” Ithor growls. “Stop, that is an order.” Shukar had not seen him where he was leaning in a darkened alcove in the space between parked ships.

He stops as was trained to follow Orion's law and word under the Ahm Tal, it will always carry more weight in his mind than that of a fellow Andorian. Shukar turns around with slow controlled motions just to keep standing. “I was completing my assignment,” he states, keeping his face stoic despite the pain pulsing through his body.

“You were catching fucking lizards---” he narrows his eyes, moving closer “For a whole fucking week?” Ithyk’s stalks point forward in accusation and disbelief.

  
“Eggs” Shukar states simply as that makes all the sense.

“What?” Ithyk’s antenna push back against his hair.

“The bounty, it was for those eggs from uh…” Ithor waves, in a vague gesture with a roll of the eyes.

“The Xula, right” Ithyk supplies. “For a whole week, it should only take a day at the most.” he narrows his eyes.

“What were you doing in reality” Ithor moves closer, taking the Andorian by the collar. Shukar chokes but does not resist, meeting the Orion’s eyes. “I was following your orders … to an extent” he speaks quietly.

“Stop bullshitting. I lost all contact with you after the call I placed,” he growls

Shukar breaks the grip, a surprise as he is not at his best. Ithor was not holding him that strongly. “I do not care what you believe” he steps back towards the ship, tapping in the general area of the storage bay. It remains closed. He slumps against it with a sigh, the headache adds to the pain from the stumps of his stalks.

Ithor growls, taking Shukar with one hand and pushing him against the ship. He takes out the thing Shukar recognizes as what controls his collar.

“Wait” Ithyk steps forward. “Omni?”

The ship beeps. The compartment that Shukar knocked on starts to slide open with a hiss of air.

Ithyk blinks, tilting his head. His stalks quiver. “That’s impossible” he moves closer. “Omni give me a count.”

The computer beeps. “Total cargo is 93 viable, Six nonviable due to damage”

“Ninety-three????” Ithor scrunches his nose. His grip loosens at Shukar’s throat.

Shukar feels his eyes flutter shut, there is a heat that has slowly been building through his body. “I think I will excuse myself now Sir.” He tries to push off the ship but he has no strength left to do that, let alone free himself from the Orion’s grip.

“Shit,” Ithor swears as Shukar slumps forward, forcing the man to catch him by the stomach... The Orion feels blood on his calloused palm “Fuck, it looks like he got himself bit.”

“Tch,” Ithyk clicks his tongue. “Get him to Deshi?”

Ithor nods. “He more than paid for the treatment.” 

“Yes, at least he has proven his worth even if he disobeyed us.” Ithyk is more focused on the bounty than the Andorian. Ithor throws Shukar over his shoulder, not too gently.

“Desh” Ithor clicks his communicator. “Get a bed ready”

“What did you two do now!” a female voice with a clear Bajoran accent huffs through the com. “I am still getting blood out of the floor from yesterday!”

“We did nothing, the new courier is an idiot.” Ithor walks down the dock at a brisk pace. People move out of his way before he even gets close, leaving a clear path.

“Regardless, we still need him patched up,” Ithyk adds.

“Yeah right.” She laughs, clicking off the communication.

Ithor rolls his eyes, pressing his communicator again. “Deshi just get a fucking bed ready.” He barks, leaving no room for argument. Not giving her a chance to answer before hanging up. He can feel blood seep into his clothes and it is doing nothing for his mood.

Ithyk moves closer, matching Ithor’s fast pace. He tilts his head, lifting Shukar’s chin.

“What the fuck are you doing now.?” Ithor stops midstride.

Ithyk angles his stalks down so they brush over Shukar’s fevered forehead. “I am curious why he didn't run. We did lose track of him, he could leave.” he furrows his brow. “I was checking the ship controls, it … likes him.”

“Oh for fucks sake…” Ithor rolls his eyes. “It likes him. We should stop using these AI to control the couriers.” He shakes his head.

Ithyk keeps trying to form a connection but as Shukar’s antenna are nothing but useless stumps it does not quite form. So the Andorian’s mind remains sealed to Ithyk.

“Do that shit later Ithyk, have his stalks healed or whatever the fuck you need.” Ithor stars walking again. Ithyk draws in a sharp breath as the half-formed bond breaks.

The Orion glances at the smaller Andorian man. “Why are you so curious about this…?” he shifts Shukar. The unconscious man groans, his breath hitches. “Why do you care about him so much?”

“I don’t.” Ithyk defends, crossing his arms.

“Sho’la, I know you. What is it with this Andorian that has got you so out of it?” He keeps looking behind him at Ithyk.

The Andorian sighs. “It was something he said.” he swallows. “Brother used to say that… before” he shakes his head, words dying on his tongue.

Ithor does not push it. He knows how much the past weighs on his partner's mind. They walk the rest of the way.

When they enter the empty hallway past the docks, Shukar’s labored but steady breath becomes more obvious in the silence.

This side of the base is not one most have access to. The private quarters of those more trusted under Ithor and Ithyk’s watch. It is a large complex that remains mostly empty as the two do not trust anyone.

They head towards one of the larger doors on the floor.

The medic, Deshi, is sitting in a chair next to a Klingon. He flexes his muscle where a deep cut was just healed. “I appreciate your help as always.” He nods, taking out a small nugget of dilithium. 

“And it is always a pleasure to take your money” she grins, taking the nugget, hiding it in her apron. She turns as the door slides open. “Welcome to my fabulous--- ah shit it's just you idiots.” her smile drops, her nose crinkles down the ridges.

Ithor rolls his eyes, stalking towards a medical bed. He drops the Andorian unceremoniously on the slab. “Nice to see you to brat.”

“Yeah, ill return that most gracious sentiment when you start bringing me paying clients Ithor!” she huffs, waving the Klingon out. They leave without complaint as the last thing they want is to get involved with the Orion and Andorian duo.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Ithor scoffs. “We can always go back to the terms of the contract that allows you to stay on this planet.” He leans against one of the counters and pulls the bloodsoaked shirt over his head.

Ithyk leans against another counter, staying silent, looking at something on his pad.

“Now, now, let's not be hasty darlings.” she jumps off her chair to approach Shukar, snapping her fingers. One of the small bots whirs out of its alcove in the wall. It scans Shukar’s vitals.

“Oh goodness, this is bad.” She whistles. “So what did this fool do now?” her carefree manner disappears, she stands tall, sliding her hands over the edge of the bed. It beeps as it activates the regeneration protocols.

“Got bit by a Keltra.” Ithyk shrugs as he materializes a chair with a wave of the hand. Ithor ignores them, taking a simple black shirt out of a drawer.

Her eyes widen. “What is wrong with you two!?” She doesn’t look away from Shukar as her fingers run over the controls. “Sending a noobie to hunt Keltras, I'm surprised he returned at all.” she chides. “The field alone won't cut it.” She sighs, taking out a hypospray. Shukar’s exoskeleton is cracked almost all over his body, so it does not prove any resistance as she pushes into the muscle. Ithor and Ithyk both ignore her. The Orion reading something on the Andorian’s pad with an expression of concern rarely seen on those chiseled features.

“So why exactly am I saving this one.” She glances at the two of them for a moment. “What did he do that makes his life worth it?”

Ithor looks up, glad to be distracted by anything other then the rabbit whole Ithyk is going down, Andorian genealogy always pissed him off.

“He brought back ninety-something eggs from the Keltra, ” he waves 

“Ninety-Three” Ithyk supplies.

“What?!” She exclaims but keeps her motions calm and collected as she moves her hands into the energy field to control the healing better. “Wasn’t the last time someone brought back that many was from a month-long hunt by one of your fancy keth’s?”

Ithor nods. Ithyk goes back to being engrossed in the text. 

She grimaces as she peels away the armor that sticks to the skin and meat of Shukar’s tattered shoulder. The bot whines as it scans the damage. “I know little one, he got himself in some trouble,” she whispers to the bot. “So how long was he gone?” she glances back at the Orion, knowing very well that it is useless to talk to the Andorian half of their duo. Especially when he zones out on something that caught his interest.

“ABout a week, that's why we thought he had runoff.” Ithor answers.

There is a beep as Shukar’s vitals spike. Ithyk’s antenna quiver in response, he looks up briefly. His senses picking up the pain pulsing through the injured Andorian. 

“This is going to get messy” she mutters, reaching down to wipe away some of the blood from the open wounds as they are healed. “I'll probably have to patch him up the old fashioned way,” she sighs. “You ANdorians and your exoskeletons, do more harm than good.” she huffs.

“I’m staying,” Ithyk states, looking up from his pad.

Ithor groans with a roll of his eyes but doesn't question it. He waves his hand to call up a chair. It forms at his command and he sits down with an aggravated grumble. Ithyk sits down in his lap, settling down in the Orion’s embrace.

“Well, don’t say I didn't warn you boys.” she doesn’t look at them, brow furrowed as she slowly focuses on taking the damaged chitin. The flesh and muscle underneath pulses with Shukar’s weak heartbeat. The flesh itself is rotting before her eyes where the creature had bitten him even as she fights to stop it. The Andorian is fighting with every last straw, anybody weaker would probably be dead by now.

Ithor rests his chin on Ithyk’s shoulder, studying the Andorian’s expression. Ithyk looks at his pad again, leaning into Ithor’s touch.

He has been looking through the Shukar family as far as he could. The Andorian's are people who put too much stalk into genetics and history but even then much was lost in the burn. There is little he can find that survived, the family itself still exists somewhere on Andor and have ties to the old ways but nothing concrete.

The amount of mystery surrounding it seems to mean that somehow this man dying before him is connected to the Emerald Chain or even the old vestiges of the Syndicate. The things they did find on him on that first day do hint at it. Ithyk sighs again. This whole situation, his very existence, reminds the Andorian of his past, and the first time he was sold into the chain.

His brother had the same foolish loyalty that got him killed. Ithyk feels like this Shukar is the same, and in many ways, he can’t let himself standby and watch someone else be so stupid.

Ithor feels the agitation pulsing through his partner, notices the restless movements of his antenna. He does his best to comfort with soft touches as they wait for the hours it takes for Desh to help their new courier.


	5. Chapter 5

Shukar wakes with a sharp intake of air. He can’t move. It feels like there is a heavyweight pressing down on his chest. The panic starts to set in and his chest heaves with painful shaking breaths. Shukar forces his eyes open. The lights above blind him with their brightness.

He feels pressure on his hand as though someone is holding it. “Brother….?” he mutters. His voice is hoarse and dry. Shukar turns his head, his vision blurs, white orbs doting the barely visible room. He moves to sit up, ignoring the shooting pain going up his spine.

“I’m here…” Ithyk mutters half awake. He had fallen asleep by Shukar’s side after Ithor had to leave to deal with some emergency that comes with running an outpost as big as Hima. They had already ignored their duties too long. Ithyk realizes that he is holding the man’s hand and pulls back quickly. There is an awkward silence between them. Shukar studies the man, his eyes are light blue with flecks of white. There is something indecipherable in his expression combined with pain and regret.

Shukar sighs. He has no time or desire to be a cure for someone's regrets. He shifts on the bed, throwing his legs over the side. His body protests but he ignores it.

“What are you doing!?” Ithyk moves out of the way before Shukar has the chance to push him away.

“Going to get my next assignment.” he may have overestimated his condition. He has to hold on to the bed for a moment just to will his legs to stop shaking.

Ithyk tilts his head, his antenna quiver. “Are you serious??” he shakes his head.

Shukar ignores him and takes a step, the stops from the too-bright lights refuse to fade. He closes his eyes for a moment.

“Stop this” Ithyk steps around the taller shen, a hand on Shukar’s bare chest, his palm lingering over a large scar.

“Get out of my way.” he takes Ithyk by the wrist. He does not have enough strength to push the small Andorian away. All his efforts to do so just unbalance him, he manages to stay upright for a moment then falls back on the bed.

His grip tightens around Ithyk’s wrist. Shukar groans at the sudden weight knocking the breath out of him. Their eyes meet, Ithyk, being a smaller Thaan, fits comfortably.

Shukar swallows. “Why…” he licks his lips, eyes narrowed. Ithyk follows the gesture.

“Why what?” Ithyk shifts, eliciting a groan from Shukar. Something passes between them, nothing Shukar can name.

“Why did you not let me die…?” he glances away.

Ithyk sucks in a breath. “You remind off…” he pauses “Do you want to die… is that why you…?” He whispers. So quietly that Shukar struggles to make out the words even with the man so close.

“It does not matter.” Shukar swallows, digging the claws of his hand into the bed.

“Maybe... it matters to me.” Ithyk looks away.

Shukar sighs, after a moment of hesitation he brings his arm up to support Ithyk’s back, shifting his weight to sit up until they are sitting next to each other. Ithyk is half straddling his lap.

Shukar, if asked, will never admit that he enjoys the way the smaller Andorians body rests again his. The warmth he gives off is almost intoxicating with how cold he feels.

“Why did you return?” Ithyk breaks the silence as it gets much too heavy. “You could have stayed on that planet… even took the ship eventually.”

Shukar turns away, every instinct is telling him to lie, to come with some reason why he needed to stay. Yet there seems to be no reason to do so anymore. What is he protecting by lying? The past is gone. “I… have nowhere…” he trails off.

“... else to go.” Ithyk nods, that is the story of most who end up anywhere near Hima.

“The Syndicate… or whatever you may call it now is where I have always chosen to be” He sighs. Serving the syndicate has always been safer.

Ithyk nods again, moving closer, he brushes his thumb over Shukar’s cheek, down the three small sensitive ridges.

Shukar breathes in, a shudder goes through his body. He doesn’t pull away. Ithyk’s stalks touch the still healing stumps of Shukar’s antenna. There is a spark but no connection is made, they both try to hide the disappointment.

“I see you two are getting to know each other, intimately”

Shukar jumps back as though he was splashed with ice water.

Ithor laughs, striding into the room.

Ithyk rolls his eyes.

“You can make out later, something has happened,” he smirks, a glance at Shukar who is blushing a deep purple.

“Could have waited just one more minute.” Ithyk gets off the skittish Andorian with a sigh. He takes Ithor by the hand.

“Maybe, I could have” he brings him close, looping his arms around the smaller man's waist. “Where is the fun in that.” he kisses Ithyk briefly just to see Shukar’s reaction.

Shukar focuses to keep his expression empty, not giving Ithor the satisfaction. The fact that Ithor is an Orion, makes it easier to lean on his training.

Ithyk pulls back with another roll of the eyes. “He is going to do something reckless if we leave him alone.” Ithyk glances back at the Andorian, who is watching them with confusion, choosing to remain silent.

“Yeah,” Ithor nods, he was watching outside through the camera and heard much of what passed between his partner and the new courier. “Can’t have that.” He snaps his fingers, the field around the bed shimmers.

Shukar feels the effect immediately “What did … you do…” His eyes get heavy and flutter shut as he falls back on the bed. He feels the exhaustion increase ten-fold.

“He’ll be out for a few hours… probably “ Ithor shrugs, guiding Ithyk to turn around so they can walk out the door. Shukar vaguely hears their voice disappear into a drone before he blacks out.

“Can you believe he wanted to take another bounty?” Ithyk scoffs.

“He’s an idiot.” Ithor states. The doors to the infirmary slide closed behind them. “Did you find out why?”

“No, I was trying before you so rudely---”

“Oh really, what did rubbing up against that naked muscled body tell you?” The Orion laughs.

Ithyk clicks his tongue. “Just let's go.” he breaks Ithor’s grip, walking quickly down the hall.

** Chapter.

Shukar is kept the next several days in a fevered drugged trance as his body fights to heal. He tried several times to leave which only annoyed the resident medic and she decided to just put him under until he was in full health. The infection of a Keltra bite is nothing to mess with and not even Shukar’s stubbornness to leave could change that.

He thinks that he notices people calm and go but he is much too out of it to be sure, everything is just a fuzzy blur.

In the rare lucid moments, he thinks that he sees the Orion and Andorian enter, not always together. He does not stay awake long enough to register more than that.

He is not sure how long he spends in this state. When he comes to again, the room is empty. Shukar sits up, breathing out in relief that the all too familiar pain does not make an appearance. He feels better than when he arrived on the planet, good enough to fight. Looking around he sees clothes folded neatly on a nearby chair. The white padded armor he has seen the guards wear around the complex. He crinkles his nose, he hates white.

He leaves them, while his shirt was ruined beyond repair, his pants, albeit dirty are better than white. Shukar jumps off the bed, smiling that he is back in a decent shape to do that.

The door doesn’t open as he approaches. The implant they gave him beeps and a glowing interface pops up. “Message for Agent, Courier #2743.”

He turns his wrist to activate the message.

“Hey honey, this is Deshi, if you remember me when you just got here. The one who had to patch up your sorry ass, not once but _twice”_ the ridges of her nose crinkle even more, if that is possible. “You should thank those two idiots that lead us, they paid your bill.” She rolls her eyes. “Your next bounty is attached, If you fuck yourself up again, I am so not helping you.” The video clicks off.

The door opens. He steps through, reading at the text under the video as he walks down the hall. It is another bounty to fetch something, some plant. Shukar shakes his head, it sounds boring and a waste of his skills.

He brushes his hair back, it catches on his now healed antenna. There is a warmth in his chest, he feels good, almost happy if he was still capable of such a feeling. He will probably never make his way back to Andor, never find out what happened to his brother or what he left behind. Now at this moment, he isn’t sure he cares. Shukar sighs a part of him should care but he does not dwell on it. There will be time to do so later. For now, he has a job, and not the one they gave him.

He smiles.

The guards at the end of the hall eye him with suspicion, unnerved by that smile. Shukar runs his hand over his wrist where the implant is, turning off the display before he reaches them.

“Good Day,” he tilts his head. “Which way to the exchange?”

The guard on the right returns his nod. “Behind this door, take a left.” he points.

“Right, thanks. “ He steps forward.

The guard on the left, that has been silent stops him with a hand. “Why are you here, stranger?”

Shukar doesn’t step back. He knows that he is stronger than these two at full strength as he is. “To do a job.”

“I saw you with the young prince, are you spying for the old order?” he growls.

“Alren!” the other guard takes this Alren by the wrist. “We have our orders.” They stare at each other for a moment. ALren scoffs, pulling back. Shukar steps through the door without answering.

It seems the Syndicate, of which Jelron has always been a part of is now considered old. Shukar laughs low as soon as he is out of earshot. This Emerald Chain and the Syndicate are probably fighting for known space then. Orion’s do get bored and thrive on war, so he could see them creating enemies to pass the time. 

He crosses the short hall in a few quick steps, stepping through the door to the exchange. The sounds and sights threaten to overwhelm. The doorway must have a dampening field to keep the area quiet.

Shukar heads straight for the ship, cutting through the crowd with ease now that his stalks are fully healed.

“Welcome back, Agent” Omni chirps, opening the door, allowing Shukar to keep his momentum until he reaches the console chair.

“The route has been programmed, we can---”

“Cancel that.” Shukar places his implant on the interface.

“You have no right to make that order.” It beeps.

“I am aware.” He narrows his eyes at the interface showing his way. His mind was not at his best earlier, so he could not make heads or tails of it. It is different now.

The interface itself seems standard Orion, they always made sure to keep their technology on the same basic code. Shukar smiles as he finds that hasn’t changed. The language has changed in nine hundred years but not so much that he can’t pick it up.

He turns off the autopilot locks first. That gives him manual control of the ship. An alarm starts to ring. Shukar bites his lip, waving away the protocols as fast as he can. He hears shouts outside.

He could turn off the alarm later, now it is time to take off. With one swipe he goes back to the main interface and starts the engines. The ship takes off with a low hum at his command.

“This is against protocols, return the ship at once.” The AI orders. Shukar rolls his eyes. They shouldn’t have taken off his collar if they wanted him to behave.

“Just enjoy the ride, I am not going far.” he keeps his eyes on the viewscreen. The ship is not as easy to control as he is used to. The old shuttles of this size were much less responsive and any over-enthusiastic nudge causes it to go too far.

“Attention” The alarm’s beep cuts off just when SHukar got used to it. “Rogue ship, return immediately or you will be shot---”

Shukar turns off the speakers with a scoff, instead of pushing the engines to go faster. The ship breaks through the atmosphere in no time at all. He does not bother to look back if anyone is pursuing him. Shukar doubts they will waste precious dilithium to chase him.

“So Omni was it?” He leans back on the chair.   
  
“Yes, there will be consequences for your actions.” It warns.

“I don’t think so. I am just repaying a favor. This was my job, you know.” he smirks, looking back at the viewscreen. He pulls up the bounty that reads *Sealed by Ithyk* again. The strict Andorian man that bears a resemblance to the regulator stares out. “Why does Ithyk want one of the shelthreth that spawned him dead?”

“That information is forbidden.” the AI speaks over the alarm that keeps going despite Shukar’s efforts to turn it off. It must be coming from a redundant set of speakers.

“Yeah thought you would say that.” Shukar shakes his head. The target's location, according to the map is only a few hours away on a nearby ice moon in some no-name bar. It will not be hard to track the man down. If he is followed then no doubt Ithor and Ithyk will be able to follow him. He at least wants the Andorian there to see this mission carried out.

If Shukar didn’t make his departure so public they would not know he was gone until it was too late and it is not his intention to disappear. Not this time.


	6. Chapter 6

“So see if we move this here…” Deshi gestures with one hand over a DNA helix. Ithor sits across from her. They often spend time together coming up with experiments to run on Orion DNA. They are the only species that has such an accepting genealogy for improvement after all.

Ithor nods. “Then that will react with this---”

“Ithor!” There is a thud on the door as it doesn’t slide open fast enough. “Fuck” Ithyk rushes in, eyes panicked, effectively interrupting their discussion.

“He took it!” The pad hits the table with a sharp bang, “that fucking bastard took it and I...” his claws dig into the table “we… have to stop him.” His eyes are wild and scared, each breath catches in his throat.

Ithor stands up, raises his hand, and bring it across Ithyk’s face with a sharp slap.

Deshi rolls her eyes and takes that moment to exit, she doesn't care for their bullshit drama.

Ithyk squeezes his eyes shut, his entire body trembling with anger and fear.

“Breathe” ithor speaks with a calm authority. “Tell me what the fuck happened?”

Ithyk reaches out to take the Orion by the forearm with one clawed hand, feeling better at the touch. “Shukar… Agent, whatever the fuck his name is” he swallows “the bounty, my bounty.” He shakes his head.

Ithor narrows his eyes, the broken panicked words of his lover click. “ _He what?!”_ The sharp anger in his voice makes Ithyk flinch.

‘That’s it I've had enough” he turns his arm to take Ithyk by the hand. “Jelron’s orders be fucking damned, Osyrra can figure it out herself he growls.”

He pulls the Andorian out of the room. “I am gone to kill that shit… if your thavan doesn't kill him first…” he scoffs.

Ithyk breathes out a tense breath, he is starting to relax now that Ithor is taking charge.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Shukar balances on the edge of the chair, running his tongue over his teeth as he gently guides the ship to land, almost used to the much to sensitive controls.

He had used up almost all of the dilithium on the ship getting this far and a second alarm had joined the first, Shukar continued to ignore them both. All it means is that he won't be able to get back to Hima unless he does some odd jobs around the area, that shouldn't be a problem. Especially as he has no doubts that the Regulators will show up before long. Hopefully, they won't decide to kill him and he will be able to take a ride back with them.

The planet below is some sort of Andorian mining colony under the Emerald Chain. The ice sheets spread for miles.

“Message incoming,” the Ai stubbornly cuts through all his protocols to silence it.

“Identification is required to land, you are violating order 4—”

“I am courier 2743, requesting access to a bounty.” He sends the information over the link.

There is a moment of silence, long enough for Shukar to feel worry rise in his chest. Did they send out some alert that he was going rogue? That would ruin his plans in going the direct route.

“Accepted proceed,” the person on the other end says with a bored tone.

Shukar breathes out in relief, angling the ship to one of the docking bays that are mostly empty outside a mineral cargo ship. It is not a place that would get much action even on a busy day. Most use portable teleporters to come down from orbit but Shukar did not waste the time to get one. It would also raise more suspicion than he wanted at that point.

What he did take time to do is make weapons on the way to the planet. The AI tried to block him but he managed to reason with it. He fixes the Ushaan-tor on his belt and makes sure the phaser is ready to fire by materializing it.

Glancing around the empty dock he notices the planetary transporters at the far side of the dock. Shukar wastes no time crossing the metal deck and activating the platform with the implant. The transporter makes no sounds as it moves him across the planet in the blink of an eye. It is much smoother than he is used to. The old transporters of the Federation used to groan and sputter as they were still a new technology. He will not miss that uncertain fear when entering one.

The cold crisp air hits him immediately, it feels like home. The snow crunches underfoot as he starts moving. Lights are coming from several solitary buildings a short distance away. They are weathered, with the ice threatening to swallow them into its depths.

Shukar can't resist bending down and feeling the fresh snow. It has been over a decade since he has seen snow, spending most of his time going from ship to ship, from one metal building to another. It feels good to be outside and on solid ground.

He had been recruited for the Ahm-Tal as soon as he came of age and the Orions have an extreme aversion to the cold. He sits down with legs crossed, taking a much needed moment to enjoy the low temperature and the sounds of the forest.

Shukar had not stopped to take a break since he landed in his future and that is not a good mindset to go into battle with. He lets the quiet seep into his tired and tense mind forcing the racing thoughts too quiet. He will not get answers by worrying about it all.

This technique of meditation was the first thing all Andorian Ahm Tal children are taught. Their species as a whole let emotions control their actions, which is fine if you are part of the Royal Andorian Guard where passion is useful. It is not so when subterfuge and patience are required to achieve one's goals as a spy.

Shukar breathes out. He slowly opens his eyes, keeping that calm anchored. This mission might be his last to impress the leaders and give him some more freedom. It is all to get to Andor even if he is starting to care for them more than he should. Shukar can't let that distract him. The short moment of meditation helps remind him that albeit this is something he is doing for Ithyk, it is for selfish reasons, not because he cares.

He taps his wrist twice to activate the implant, flipping to the bounty. The red seal is gone, which should bother him but he brushes that concern aside so it does not ruin his calm. It reads that the man, the target used to be in the Royal Imperial Guard of Andor. It is surprising to read that it still exist this far in the future. They are a long-lived race so maybe not so strange that they would cling to their traditions even now. The text continues to say that he was discharged one hundred years ago due to allegations of abuse.

Shukar scoffs, times must have changed. Abuse has always been just part of existence in the Andorian military, especially if one was in a shelthreth while serving. In the time Shukar left, that would only be ground for a discharge if someone was from a nameless keth and had no protection from such consequences. 

This could mean that he is in for an old-fashioned fight, by this time's standards at least. He feels some excitement break through the stillness in his mind.

He pushes to his feet, a gentle smile on his lips. His claws leave marks on the white surface as he walks towards what looks like the tavern, signs of his passing are quickly covered by snow.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

“That idiot is going to get himself killed.” Ithor grinds his teeth, enough to taste blood. The ship is moving too slow even at full warp. They had noticed too late, he noticed too late, let himself get complacent just for that sense of concern and familiarity he had for this strange Andorian. He gets up from the chair, clearly agitated.

“That… would solve both problems” he sighs. Ithyk sets the ship on autopilot, turning in his chair.

“Why are you so calm!?” Ithor growls. “This is your kill! he has no right----” he sighs, running a hand through his short black hair. “Why is he even doing this, what is the point?”

Ithyk rolls his eyes. “Why has he done anything?” The small Thaan stands up from the controls. He takes his Orion lover by the hand, pushing him back. Ithor does not resist. He sighs, sinking into the chair from which he had gotten up in a fit of anger. Ithyk sinks in his lap, placing his legs over the Orion’s knees. “He might survive, you know” Ithyk continues in a whisper. Ithor massages the sensitive spot between Ithyk’s shoulders where once the species had wings.

“Maybe” Ithor does not sound convinced, he has fought Ithyk’s Thavan on several occasions, and even with his greater Orion strength and endurance, he never managed to win, even in a favorable climate. Many have tried to kill that man, only to end up dead themselves. There is little that makes this Shukar special beyond his strange movements and decisions.

“He did survive the Keltra…” Ithyk mutters, trying to convince himself more than his partner. Ithor sighs, looking out into the void of space. “If he does manage to take the bounty and survive… I will kill him myself for this.” He growls.

“No, I don't think you will.” he smiles low, he can see that the Orion has started to care for the Andorian as well. It is strange how quickly their lives could change so quickly once again at the fault of his Thavan.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

The door creaks as Shukar enters. He shakes excess snow off his tall form, looking around the room. The patrons who meet his focused gaze look away after glancing at the Ushaan-tor at his belt as it reflects the light. The people here do not want any trouble.

The target is immediately recognizable, sitting at the bench going around the bar, his voice booms loud as he brags of some old forgotten victory, an old drunk who has little to offer beyond those tales. It is just what expects from a Thaan who is well past his prime.

Shukar heads straight for the bar, sitting down next to the old man in one fluid action. still looking over the room. He notices the scar from a Klingon blade going from his eyes down the cheek and over the neck. His stalks move in lazy half circles in response to the effect of the drink.

“What the fuck do you want?” The man’s voice is slurred with Orion ale. Something that backs in the day, no Andorian would be seen dead drinking. The Endilev clan did have stock in Andorian ale then and made sure to smear the competitors on Orion.

Shukar leans his elbows on the bar, back arched. “Just to talk and perhaps to listen.” He smiles in a charming and disarming way.

The man grumbles, moving his gaze up and down Shukar, taking in the scars on his bare chest. He takes another gulp of the ale, not taking his eyes off the young Andorian warrior, even dulled by drink his instincts are still sharp.

Shukar gestures to the bartender to get two of the same.

“You in the guard?” the man narrows his eyes, turning to face Shukar, taking the new drink. The younger Andorian does not touch his.

“You could say that…” he rolls his shoulders in a shrug.

The target scoffs. “You remind me of my Sh’za.” he downs the ale in one swallow.

Shukar leans forward, sliding closer on the bench, crossing his legs. “How so?” he keeps his smile as innocent as he can, he knows that Thaan have an infatuation with Shen most of the time, and that has often worked to his advantage.

“She also had a liar's tongue.” He growls, slamming the glass on the metal, hard enough to shatter. Shukar jumps to his feet, hands up and on guard.

“You think…” he slurs, swaying unbalanced as he gets up. “You think I can’t recognize an agent of the Chain” he wipes his hands on the fabric of his pants, spitting in disgust. “Did my shit head of a son send yet another to die by my blade?”

“Take your shit outside Saihir” The bartender calmly cleans up the glass, it is just another day to them.

Shukar rolls his eyes. “I assure you that I do not know what you speak.” He never drops his smile.

He snorts, walking forward. There is a sound of a blade coming free from leather. Shukar’s eyes briefly flick to the sharp-toothed edge of a Dosalnar.

“If you want to fight instead of granting me your tales, I will be happy to oblige.” Shukar nods, taking step after step back until he is at the entrance. The door slides open to let in the cold icy air. “But I do not think you are worth my time.” Shukar steps outside. “Not in that state.” he straightens out of his stance “I will be waiting outside if you still have what it takes to battle.” The door slides shut.

There is a silence in the tavern, as patrons watch the Saihir, the old warrior being known for his temper and his honor. The stranger has just given insult to one, which often brings forth the other. The Andorian sways, working his jaw, his hand tightens on the dagger's hilt.

“Fucking whelp” Saihir’s antenna quiver and this time not from the drink. He steps back from the bar, takes the drink that Shukar did not touch, and swallows it, wiping away droplets from his lips before leaving through the automatic door.

The wind has picked up outside and the weather is slowly building up into a blizzard. Shukar’s hair, which has gotten longer since he arrived, moves with the wind. He reaches in a pocket and ties it back.

The old man spits in the snow as he exits the building. “I think it’s about time someone taught you a lesson.” He takes a stance, that shows no openings. Some ANdorians fight better under the fog of traditional ale.

Shukar feels caution sets in. He could never kill his teacher when he was in a similar state. HE was right that this will be an entertaining battle. He reaches for his Ushaan-tor, bending his knees.

The man charges forward. Shukar dodges by sinking. He pivots his foot and brings the blade up, it meets steal as Saihir anticipates. They part with the sparking of steal.

“I have not seen that style in a long time, who trained you child?” he twists his blade to the other side, ready to take the kill instead of just stunning the young Andorian.

Shukar keeps silent, as he moves across the snow, leg over leg, searching for any opening. The old man moves with him and they circle each other as the blizzard rises in power and obscures vision. Their stalks and training compensate for what they do not see.

This battle is more likely to end with one of them getting tired and dropping guard.

Shukar takes a step when he sees an opening but the older warrior reacts and closes the gap between them, taking the chance the shen gives him. Their blades meet. Shukar uses the moment to bring his leg over the Thaan’s knee, pushing him down into the snow. His blade inches from that scarred throat.

“SHUKAR! STOP” a voice cuts over the blizzard.

Shukar blinks at his name. That distraction is all the older Andorian needs, he pulls out a phaser rifle and shoots it point black into the young man’s chest. Shukar stumbles back with a groan, the blade falls useless from his hand. 

The ship lands, Ithyk jumps out. Ithor lingers inside the shields, the planet is not made for anyone that is not Andorian.

“Thavan! What did you!?” Ithyk runs towards them, supporting the bigger shen before he falls.

“This was taking too long.” Saifik shrugs, brushing off the snow. “Thanks for the distraction kid.”

“You!” he growls.

Shukar with what strength he has tries to hold him back, “It seems you got here earlier than…” he trails off, he knows what it is like to kill family better than most. This was not the plan.

“Maybe you will have the guts to fight me yourself now son.” Saifik drops the gun then the dagger, spreading his arms wide, daring his spawn to attack him. Ithyk feels his entire body shake and the only reason he does not attack is that he is supporting Shukar, who is fighting to stay awake, annoyed that phaser fire has stayed as debilitating to Andorian physiology as it did in his time.

“No? Well, that’s a shame.” he bends down to pick up the gun. “Perhaps I should kill and stop this charade.” he walks forward with a yawn.

Shukar twists to push Ithyk behind him, the smaller Andorian is shaking with anger and fear. If the man gets close enough, his claws are as good a weapon as anything. Before Shukar can risk his life again, there is a blast, red and cutting through the white. It hits the man straight in the chest, rendering him unconscious.

“How long were you two fucks just going to stand there!”

They both turn to see Ithor standing in the snow, gesturing with the large handgun. He shivers with the cold.

“Ithor!, get back in the shields!” Ithyk, more concerned for his lover, moves away from Shukar. The Shen sinks to his knees in the snow at the lack of support.

Ithor’s teeth chatter, snow clings to his green skin as it pales. . “I will when you stop being an… idiot” he manages to say. “Let’s go home, and take your bastard of a thavan with us.”

“What about…” Ithyk looks at Shukar, who has decided to lie down in the snow as his consciousness fades, his veins an even darker blue against his already dark skin.

“Take them both.” He growls, letting Ithyk guide him back into the shields.

“No...I… Father is right, I should have the power too…” he squares his shoulders. Ithor watches as he walks across the snow towards the old man.

“Don’t…” SHukar mutters, taking Ithyk by the ankle, careful not to dig his claws into that soft flesh.

The Thaan stops, looking down. He kneels. “Why did you do this, why are you stopping me now??”

Shukar swallows. “I understand … what it means to want family… dead…” the breath catches in his throat as he thinks when he took much the same shot Ithyk is planning to take now. “It … will never leave you… let someone else… That’s why I ...” he mutters.

“He’s right.” Ithor’s voice comes over the com. The blizzard that whistles blocks even shouting over a short distance.

“I… but….” Ithyk sighs, his antenna moving back and forth in conflicted arcs, pressed close to his skull.

“Leave him Ithyk, we can take him back to Hima and give him to the mines, or any other… more interesting jobs in the chain.” Ithor laughs. “One thing the chain never has enough off is unwilling slaves to break.”

Ithyk closes his eyes, considering the idea. The snow that melts around his knees soaks into his armor. “Yeah…” he says after a pause.

“Good, bring the idiot to the ship, and ill beam our new prisoner to the cells.” Ithor clicks off the coms.

Shukar groans as he moves. There is no way that the smaller Andorian would be able to lift him without help. Ithyk takes his arm and loops it over his shoulder. They push up together and head to the ship. There is still much they have to discuss but Shukar is a second from passing out and it can wait.


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay honey, you stay still while the field does its work to heal that nasty wound okay?” Deshi smiles, running a small device over a cut. The child sitting on the wooden stump sniffles but nods.

“Thanks again, Desh. We could never afford it without you” The mother, an Orion-Andorian hybrid massages her kid's shoulders.

“No problem darling, I make more than enough money in Requiem, and can afford to spend it on you guys.” she smiles, putting away the device in her bag that always hangs at her waist when she leaves the main hub of Requiem. “You are good to go little one”

“The whole town owes you” the parent bows. The child jumps down. They grab some fruit from a basket resting on the stump before running off. “Alar! That was a gift” the mother shouts with a sigh.

Deshi laughs. “It is alright, Lar’ten, I was never much for fruit.”

“Let me pay you back in another way then.” They sigh, keeping an eye on their child playing in the sand. The calm sea is almost mirror-like. “There is going to be a bonfire later tonight, we would love for you to come.”

Deshi’s face lights up. “Hella yeah, I would never pass up a party!” She sits down on the stump where the kid was. “So hows is everyone….” her words trail off. “Oh fuck, I know that sound.” She groans, tilting her head back to watch as a large ship lands on the sand. “Not those fucking bastards, I told them to never show up here again…”

“The Regulators?!” Lar’s voice shakes, she pales, she steps back. “Alar! It's time to go home.” she almost runs to get her kid.

Deshi gets up with a sigh, pressing her communicator with more force than necessary. “Don’t you even fucking think of landing!” She points with accusation.

The ship ignores her warning, landing in the sand with a thud.

The door opens with a hiss of air. Ithor steps out, he is supporting Shukar with one arm around the man's chest. . The Andorians head rests on his shoulder, eyes lidded and each step an effort of willpower. He holds Ithyk’s hand with his other, pulling his shaken partner over the sand towards the Bajoran doctor.

“Nope not again, Wraith Hell, you three!” she crosses her arms.

“Shukar got hit with a plasma burst.” Ithor states matter of fact.

“Oh, it’s Shukar now, how nice.” She rolls her eyes. “Did you three finally fuck?” she huffs.

“Deshi leave off,” he growls in that same cold matter of fact tone, not his usually flaring anger that passes at the drop of a coin.

Deshi takes a step back. “Uh, right” she swallows. “Okay.” the cold glare in Ithor’s eyes sends a shiver through her spine and she remembers why he is the leader of Requiem at that moment. “Let’s take him to my ship.” She waves her hand and to the right the air shimmers and a ship uncloaks.

Ithor directs the injured Andorian with a nudge.

Ithyk let's go. He will stay outside, the sight of a medical ship only brings back bad memories and he is not ready to face them after what happened today.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Shukar groans in pain as Ithor sets him down not so gently places him down on the bed. “Sorry” he mutters.

“Hey!” Deshi huffs. “Don’t kill my patient before I get a chance to look at him!.” she barks, regaining her composure

Ithor rolls his eyes, moving out of the way into the corner of the room. “Just patch him up and be quiet.” the Orion licks his lips. If the Andorian dies, Ithyk will not forgive himself and Ithor will not allow that. He will not let his love be hurt by the past again.

“Do you want to tell me what happens---”

“No” he interrupts. “Just make sure he doesn’t die so I can kill him myself when he wakes up.” He fidgets from one foot to the other.

“Right….” she pushes up her sleeves. “I don’t want to know what weird shit y’all are into now.”

Shukar whimpers in pain. Ithor moves closer, all his protective instincts on high alert.

“Oh no you don't” She nudges him away with her hip as she puts in commands into the bed interface.

“I am not leaving.” He doesn’t budge, the Bajoran is much smaller than him after all.

“Yes you are.” she drops her joyful teasing tone. “I hear that your mother has been looking for you, go deal with it.” She nudges him again.

“Desh…” he mutters. The last thing he wants to deal with is Jelron and whatever shit he started with their Mother.

“Ithor go unless you don’t trust me.”

“I do… it's just…” he looks at Shukar, biting his lip.

“Go!” she waves him off.

“If he dies…”

“Go I said! He won’t, this ship is not the primitive shit you have back at Requiem. It's the best you Orion have to offer my dear friend, so for the last time, go!” she doesn’t look at him, focusing on the treatment.

Ithor breathes out. “Yes, yes it is.” he nods. Ithor forces himself to look away from the injured Andorian and leaves the ship.

───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───

Ithyk looks out at the water. The peaceful mirror ripples now and again in response to a calm wind.

He sits on a stone outcropping jutting out of the sand. His shoes sit next to him, his claws almost brush over the water below. He angles his head at a tilt, to look down at the water splashing against rocks but still keep his antenna pointed at the ship.

His thoughts stuck on what Shukar said, playing those words over and over again. The shen was going to do this for him, so he did not have the blood of family on his hands. The more Ithyk thinks, the more he understands that he could never have killed his father despite whatever he did to the family. Even if it would have been so easy, one shot, one cut while he was unconscious and that would be it.

Though watching him suffer is a much more satisfying option.

Ithyk curses, lashing out at the water with his claws. It splashes up, soaking his already soaked knees.

“Ishki…” Ithor’s voice comes from behind him. The Orion sinks on the rocks.

“How is he?” Ithyk’s voice is no more than a whisper.

“Desh is treating him in the artifact… he will be fine.” Ithor nods, he looks over the lake.

“I don’t think I understand…” he swallows, gathering his thoughts. “Why would he do so much for us, what could be…” he shakes his head, looking at Ithor, hoping to find the answers his mind demands.

Ithor sighs. “I thought it was some loyalty to the Syndicate…” he rolls his eyes. “You know my brother Jelron? He claimed that Shukar belongs to Itney, to my mother.” He scoffs.

Ithyk listens.

“It would be something I would expect of the Ahm Tal, that loyalty to me but he cares for you just as much.” he shakes his head. “I think… what did you say to him while he was healing before he left?” Ithor looks down at him

“I… I said that he reminded me of… you know…”

Ithor nods.

“And that… it mattered what would happen to him.” he meets the Orion’s brown eyes. “Is that why he went to kill my … Thavan?” his voice cracks.

“I think he is just an idiot.” Ithor scoffs. “There was no point---”

“Point, yes.” Ithyk shakes his head. “That's the whole point isn't it, that there isn't one. He didn’t do this for himself, or me or you. Not really.” he runs his tongue over his teeth, clicking his fangs with a grimace. “He risked his life not for profit or for connection, or even influence.” he feels tears threaten. “He risked his life to kill an old drunk fool who would not even live a decade more!’ the tears spill. Ithor watches him silently.

“Now…” he chokes. “Now another person I let myself care for is going to die because of that man!” he growls, trying to swallow his tears.

Ithor just pulls him close. “You give Saifik too much credit.” he brushes his hand up and down the Andorian’s trembling back.

“Do I…?” Ithyk laughs low. “We lost so much because of… I am so tired.” he sighs, leaning deeper against the Orion’s cool body.

“I know, I know” Ithor mutters.

They sit in silence after that, just taking comfort that they are together as they wait for news of Shukar’s recovery.


End file.
